The secret hidden in sangeku
by Twilight Assassin
Summary: The night of the Hyūga kidnapping Hinata was successfully taken. Years later now a full fledged ninja of Kumo when she learns about her origins will she chose the home she knows or the one that was taken from her.
1. The faithful night

The Secret Hidden in Sangaku

Text normal

"Quted Text" speech

"_Iitalic Text"_characters thought

"Bold Text" Demon talking

Author's note

The idea for this story came about because a lot of fanfiction writer on this sight seem to think that Hinata would have had a hellish life if she would have been kidnapped by Kumo and showcase the Raikage as a power hungry tyrant. However what they've been showing in the manga seems to lean more toward the opposite. When you add that many of the ninja in Kumo seem just as crazy (Bee) as the ninja in Konoha I started wondering how growing up in Kumo would have been really been like for Hinata.

This story will be mostly AU with characters from Konoha making appearances including a certain blonde ;).

With that, tell me what you think, and enjoy.

* * *

It all started when Kumo decided to sign a peace treaty with Konoha. Konoha gladly agreed and requested that Kumo send an ambassador to come and sign the treaty. The reality however was that Kumo was using the treaty as a means to obtain the Byakugan. Originally the plan was to send the head ninja of Kumo however faith decided to mix things up a bit.

* * *

Flashback

Yugito Nii was able to finish her mission weeks earlier than expected, thanks to the fact that the group of rouge shinobi that were raiding caravans in the north western region of lighting country were dumb enough to come at her head on. Considering that she was currently walking to the Kage Tower with a bloody sack that contained their severed heads while whistling a happy tone, it was quite clear how that fight went.

As what usually happened when she walked down the street she noticed the typical glares, parents hiding their children from her, and the usual offensive comments whispered at her. She was used to it by now figuring it came with being a jinchūriki.

Once Yugito arrived at the Raikage's office she noticed him sitting behind his desk with five stacks of neatly organized papers that towered to his chest. He wore black pants with, his white Kage robe adorning his shoulders.

Yugito proceeded to casually walk in, took a seat in the chair in front of his desk, and threw the bag of severed heads onto his desk, completely obliterating the neatly organize piles of paper he had spent all night working on.

"YUGITO WHAT THE HELL! Do have any idea how long it took me to finish this!" Multiple tick marks began to appear on A's face as he was forced to suppress the urge to throw Yugito across the village.

"What's the big deal? Just get some Genin to clean it up." She said completely ignoring A's rage.

"Ugh I take it your mission went well." He said while sitting back into his seat.

"I'll say. I didn't even have to track them down. They went straight to me." After an approving shake of his head A began to eye Yugito with a suspicious air.

"Yugito you and me both know that you didn't need to deliver the heads to me directly so what are you really here for?"

A small smirk appeared on the kunoichi's face."Glad to see their some brains under all that muscle."

A stared daggers at her. "Yugito I'm warning you."

Yugito raised her hands defensibly. "Ok ok clam down. It's about the upcoming peace treaty with Konoha."

A seemed intrigued. "What about it?"

"I want in," Yugito said getting straight to the point. A raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yugito, diplomacy isn't exactly what I'd call one of your strong points. A mission like this needs manners that you don't have."

Suddenly a sly smirk crossed her face. "The side mission is what really interests me Lord Raikage."

A's eye narrowed at this. "What are you implying?"

Yugito thenrose from her seat and casually walked around the room with her hands behind her back.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe how Kumo is using this treaty to get a Byakugan as a souvenir."

After hearing this A instantly brought his hands into a hand seal that activated a jutsu that made his office sound proof. Once he was done he walk straight up to Yugito and bore holes straight through her. "How did you find out and why the interest?"

"That'll be my little secret as to why, it's because I heard you're going to make that idiot Ryou handle the mission."

A was confused by this.

"He's the head ninja of our village. Why wouldn't I send him on this mission?"

The temperature dropped as Yugito sent a massive amount of killing intent as she looked straight into A's eyes. "Something this important and you're giving it to a Jonin that spends more time at his desk then in the field? Konoha isn't some weakling village. They will find out that Ryou kidnapped a Hyūga, they willsend ANBU after him, they will find him, and there's no way Ryou can take on a group of ANBU; but I can."

A continued to stare her down, not affected in the slightest by Yugito's killing intent.

"First off we both know that only the top ninja of the village gain the rank of Jōnin. I won't have you disrespecting one. Second, although not the best fighter he's a master at infiltration. By the time Konoha realize what he's done he'll be long gone."

"He'll still need backup if he gets caught," Yugito countered.

"And that backup isn't going to be you." A said leaving no room for discussion.

"Why the hell not!" Yugito demanded.

"The village can't risk losing you," A said as if it was obvious.

"You send me on a suicide mission every six months!" Yugito refuted

"Just because it's an S-rank mission doesn't make it suicide."

Sick and tired of their little talk Yugito decided to try a bribe. "Ok how about this, if you let me do this mission…I'll stop putting mangled body parts on your desk."

A shook his head. "No."

"Ok, I'll do your paper work for a month."

A thought about it for a moment. "Hmm tempting…..but forget it. You're far too valuable to risk falling into Konoha's hands."

Yugito then started to shake her head.

"I didn't want do this but you give me no choice" She then proceeded to take out a picture and slipped it to A. Upon seeing said picture he looked as if he was about to have a stroke. "H-h-how did you get this?"

"That is my little secret, but if you don't let me do the mission pictures like these will pop up all around Kumo."

A growled in frustration and face palmed. "Fine you can go! But you better not die on me." Yugito had a big grin plastered on her face. "Please in case you forgot cats have nine lives." With that she left to prepare for her latest mission.

* * *

Flashback ends

And that's what led to Yugito now dressed in all black, holding a burlap sack, and leaping over the walls of the Hyūga compound. Yugito took a quick peek of the map of the Hyuga compound before she passed through the Hyuga courtyard and made her way into the main branch quarters.

Like a ghost Yugito began making her way inside. After going through the room after room Yugito finally made her way to the sleeping quarters.

"_Ok the room should be here." _

Picking the room to the far right she made her way in. She entered a lavishly decorated room and saw a little girl no older the three sleeping soundly.

"_Jack pot."_

Yugito went over to get a better look. The girl wore a simple white-gray night gown with short dark blue hair and a few strands framing her face.

"_Lets' see, young, unsealed, she's perfect, and a cutey to __boot__." _

Yugito quickly placed the little girl under a sleeping genjutsu and gently placed her in the sack. When the girl was secured Yugito vanished out the window. When she reached the wall Yugito used chakra to careful climb over the and land on the other side.

"_Now to get the hell out oF…FUCK!" _

Before she could get even twenty feet from the wall Yugito was face to face with a Hyūga and he didn't seem surprised to see her either. Without a word Yugito made a run for it, the Hyūga right behind her.

"_This is foolish." _Those three words continually repeated themselves in Hiashi's mind as he chased down the ninja that was attempting to abduct his daughter. All he had to do was alert the village and the ANBU would hunt her down in minutes but he knew he wouldn't. It was selfish but he needed to prove to himself as a clan head that he could protect his clan, and as a father that he could protect his family. So without a word he chased her into the forest. Hiashi quickly began to close the gap between him and Yugito. Hiashi readied to strike her down when a group of kunai forced him to leap back. From the ground Hiashi saw double as another Yugito was facing him with a giant scroll on her back, while the one he was pursuing had a face of relief.

"So not only do you have the audacity to kidnap my daughter, but to steal the forbidden scroll as well."

Yugito smiled at Hiashi's rant.

"What can I say I love two for one sales."

Still facing Hiashi, Yugito tosses the scroll to her clone." You get out of here, I'll handle this guy." With a nod the clone ran off.

With visible anger Hiashi went into the gentle fist stance. "For your crimes you will die."

Yugito readied a hand sign. "We'll see about that."

Hiashi charged in but Yugito shot a stream of fire. Hiashi easily dodged the attack and charged toward Yugito. Within a second Hiashi had completely closed the distance between them and was face to face with her.

"You're in my range of vision. TRIAGRAM 64 PALMS!" Hiashi unleashed a bombardment of palm strikes.

"Two palms!"

"Four palms!"

"Six palms!"

"Eighteen palms!"

"Sixty four palms!"

The final blast sent Yugito flying across the forest and landing in a heap on the floor.

"_Damn it, he sealed off my chakra." _Yugito slowly began to pick herself off the ground when she suddenly felt a massive palm strike slam into her back, knocking her back to the ground. Hiashi scanned to see if she still had any fight left, but after seeing her eyes had rolled into the back of her head he knew she was done.

Hiashi was about to run off to catch the clone when he felt a wave of malevolent energy. He turned to where it was coming from and saw it was coming from Yugito. A swirling blue chakra with a mind of its' own began to pick Yugito's unconscious body off the floor and wrapped around her.

"_That charka, it's just like the chakra of the fox."_

Beads of sweat began to form on his face as he realized he wasn't facing an ordinary ninja. By now the chakra had Yugito on all fours with a chakra tail wagging behind her. A voice that wasn't Yugito's came from her mouth

"Free…must…seek…VENGEANCE!"

Yugito charged full speed at Hiashi, seeking to rip him apart. Hiashi was barely able to match her speed as he blocked and swerved from her savage assault. Seeing an opening he put all his strength into a palm strike to her face and was rewarded with a resounding snap as Yugito's head bent at unnatural angle.

There was a long pause. Hiashi stayed at the ready, when with eerie slowness Yugito loudly snapped her head back in place. Hiashi was truly terrified.'

"_What is this thing?" _

Yugito roared and shot a chakra claw straight at Him.

"Eight Trigram Palms Revolving Heaven!" Hiashi shot chakra throughout his body and created a dome of chakra around him, shielding him from the attack. Even though the dome stopped the attack Yugito kept pressing and putting everything she had into breaking the dome.

"_Must hold on…"_

Unable to take the pressure the dome collapse and the claw blasted right to Hiashi pinning him to the ground. Not missing a beat Yugito pounced on him and began to wildly claw at him.

"**Almost free! Almost-**" The blue chakra suddenly dispersed, allowing Yugito to regain conciseness.

"_What the hell happened?_" Yugito suddenly realized that she was standing over Hashi's tattered body covered in blood

"_Damn__ it! I lost control again. There's no way no someone wouldn't sense such a chakra __spike. __I got to get out of here." _Yugito got off of Hiashi and ran as fast as she could to where she last felt her clone.

* * *

After a few minutes she meets up where her clone should have been only to find the scroll and the sack laying on the floor.

"_Hm must have dispersed when that guy knocked me out."_

She was about to reach for them when she realized just how much blood was on her. With so much that a tracker could easily find her so she readied a series of hand signs.

"_Fire cleansing." _A blue flame engulfed Yugito's body, burning away any traces that she was covered in blood a few moments ago. Satisfied she was clean she deactivated the jutsu, fastened the scroll on her back, grabbed the sack and jumped into the trees.

After a few hours of jumping from tree to tree Yugito still couldn't believe she almost lost. If it wasn't for her beast she probably would've been captured by ANBU. She was snapped out of her ponderings when the burlap sack over her right shoulder began to move.

_"Ugh, she shouldn't have woken up so soon" _She then grudgingly stopped her sprint and jumped down to the forest floor.

_"Alright let's see what's going on." _After taking off her mask she opened the sack and revealed the little girl inside, her eyes showing a mixture of fear and confusion. Yugito was about to place her back under the sleeping genjutsu when she noticed a bruise on the girl's cheek.

"_That wasn't there before. The clone must have dropped her when she dissipated."_

Yugito then using some of her medic know-how she gained over the years to try and stop the swelling. Seeing how scared the girl looked, Yugito took her out of the sack and she sat her down next to her and tried to start a conversation.

"Hello I'm Yugito Nii. What's your name?" She said in the most nonthreatening way she could think of. The girl just ducked her head down and shyly fiddled with her fingers.

_"Great this one's shy." _Yugito did a quick brainstorm until she remembered the girl's name. "Is your name Hinata?"

The girl nodded her head.

"Well it's nice to meet you, How are you?" Yugito stopped when she sensed the presence of an approaching enemy.

_"Look like the AMBU finally found me." _With a few quick hand seals an identical copy of Yugito appeared next to her.

"Hinata I need you to hop onto this me's back ok?" When Hinata was safely on the clone's back they were off. Yugito prepared for the approaching treat.

Seven ANBU accompanied by a massive dog silently made their way toward Yugito's position. "Blood hound are you sure you found the target?"

"Positive Captain, both me and Saya are positive it's Hinata-sama's scent." The leader then looked at an ANBU wearing a Hawk's mask. "Hawk do you have a visual yet?"

"Yes Captain my Byakugan just saw her. It appears she just made a clone to go on with the scroll and Hinata-sama and she's heading straight for us."

"Can you tell what village she's from?"

"She's wearing a stone headband."

"Ok Otter go on ahead and intercept the clone. Stingray, use your poison and Mantis use your bugs to cripple her, Salamander use long range ninjutsu, Hawk, blood hound, and I will confront her directly."

"YES MAM," all six shouted in unison and moved in position to catch their prey.

Yugito spat a dozen fist size fire balls from her mouth that floated around her; all with the same blue flame. With a wave of her hand she sent them out to intercept the ANBU and followed right behind them. _"Lets she how they like my homing fireballs." _

It wasn't long before the ANBU noticed Yugito's attack. "Captain we have incoming fireballs!" Warned Hawk.

"Scatter!" All seven manage to avoid the initial pass but didn't expect for the fireballs to come back right back at them and explode.

Yugito arrived right when the smoke cleared when an ANBU appeared from the smoke and went to grab her. Yugito pulled out a Kknai and stabbed her in the chest only for her to turn into a swarm of bugs that covered her feeding off her chakra. Thinking fast she prepared another jutsu. _"Fire amour jutsu"_

Instantly blue flame covered her body and incinerated the bugs. Then she found herself dodging two spinning tornadoes coming at her from all directions. She was so focused on dodging the mini tornadoes she failed to notice the massive wave of water aimed at her and got hit full force by the blast, knocking her down to the forest floor.

Stingray then throw a hail of Kunai lased with poison at Yugito's location. Yugito expertly avoids the majority of the kunai and uses her own to deflect the rest. Yugito then pulled out a set of blue kunai and threw them at Stingray who dodge them, but was caught in the explosion when they detonated and was sent flying.

"Stingray!" The leader watched as he fell to the forest floor. "Salamander go and check on Stingray." She commanded, the remaining ANBU continued to use their numbers to overwhelm Yugito. Yugito found herself dodging swirling tornadoes, insects, sword strikes, and taijutsu attacks. Although she was holding her own Yugito realize they were slowly wearing her down.

_"Time to take it up a notch." _

Suddenly a blue shroud of chakra began covering Yugito's body. Her hands turned into claws with a single tale spouting out of her back. Using shear power Yugito unleashed a wave of chakra that pushed the ANBU back. As one, the ANBU recovered and rapidly surrounded Yugito from all sides, preparing for round two of this fight.

Yugito's clone was putting maximum effort in outrunning the current ANBU on her tail. Despite her best efforts she realized a battle would be inevitable. _"Ok I have only one chance to do this so I better make it count"_

"Hinata I'm going to need you to close your eyes and tuck your head in." Time seemed to slow down. The moment Hinata closed her eyes the ANBU burst out of the forest, katana drawn, ready to disperse the clone. In less than a second a blue shroud of chakra covered her right arm and formed a massive claw that backhanded the ANBU sending his limb form flying. Without missing a beat the clone continued toward the border. _"You better hurry up me. At this rate your goanna get caught." _

The battle quickly went in Yugito's favor after she began using her beast chakra. Now it was the ANBU that were on the offensive. Seeing Hawk and Mantis coming from both sides, the blue chakra around her arms enlarged turning into massive claws which she used to block both their attacks simultaneously, only for Blood Hound and his partner to attack her from behind. Once air-born she was brought back to earth by a chakra enhanced sword slash from the captain. The ANBU paused to see if they finished the job only for Yugito to jump right back up toward them, almost beheading the captain, forcing them to fall back again.

"What's wrong I thought you ANBU were supposed to be the elite? Is this all your capable of?" Yugito said in a taunting tone.

Avoiding close range combat the ANBU launched a barrage of long range attacks. Ready for this Yugito launched another volley of fireballs, deflecting their attacks, and forcing them to retreat once more. One managed to connect with Saya.

"SAYA!" Blood hound jumped to snatch his partner from the air and laid him on a nearby branch. Seeing his best friend burned and gasping for breath sent him into a rage. "YOU BITCH!" Blood hound charged at Yugito

"Blood hound no!" Before anyone could stop him Blood hound rushed at Yugito, who quickly blasted him with a stream of fire, taking him out of the fight. Hawk and Mantis attempted another combo only for Yugito to grab hold of Hawk and throw him into the incoming swarm of insects which drained him dry before Mantis could call them back. It was at this moment that Salamander appeared next to the captain. "Salamander how's Stingray?"

"He's stable but he'll need medical attention soon." After weighing her options the captain made a silent signal to fall back and the remaining ANBU vanished into the night.

The three remaining ANBU rushed in the direction the clone was seen heading in. "Captain why did you order us to disengage the enemy?" asked Salamander

"Remember our mission is to retrieve Hinata-sama and the forbidden scroll. At the rate the battle was going even if we managed to defeat that stone-nin, Hinata-sama and the scroll would be long gone." Salamander was still concerned. "But captain what do we do when she comes back?"

"For now just avoid her until we acquire the targets and get reinforcements." The captain then went and scanned the area.

"Mantis how far are we from Otter?"

"My insects tell me that were about 2 kilometers from his location."

"Alright lets…" The captain never got to finish her sentence as a swarm of fire balls surrounded them from all sides and engulfed them in a massive explosion. Five exhausted Yugitos came out of the forest examining the incapacitated ANBU.

"That's…what you get…for turning…you're back…on me." Taking a moment to catch her breath, Yugito ordered the four clones to go off in random directions, and hoped her gamble paid off. It was a real pain to damage the ANBU to the point where they'd live but were injured enough that they'd require immediate medical attention. Hopefully it would stop any more ninja from following her in order to aid their comrades. After her quick rest she headed to the planned meeting place to join up with her clone.

Yugito got to the meeting area and found Hinata and her clone eating over an open camp fire. Unable to believe the stupidity of the clone she went to give her a piece of her mind. Upon seeing Yugito the clone waved her over, offered her some of the food roasting over the fire which she accepted, and then received a punch on the head compliments of the original.

"Ow what was that for?" The clone asked while nursing her bump. "For lighting a fire, you do realize any ninja around is going to come and investigate that smoke signal you made?" asked the original.

"Please I'm pretty sure they'll be more interested in that fireworks display you made." The clone then pointed to the huge plumes of smoke in the distant made by Yugito's latest battle causing her to face fault. "Ok…but you still shouldn't have made a fire idiot!" Yugito said to try and save face.

"Well Hinata was hungry so I decided to get her something to eat." Yugito suddenly slumped to the ground. "Hey me you ok?" The clone asked.

"No. I used up just about all my chakra in that last fight. I don't think I can make it back to Kumo," Yugito said while patting heavily. The clone crossed her arms. "I know I did not just hear myself quit."

"Well do you have any ideas?" Yugito asked annoyed by the attitude her own clone was giving her. "As matter a fact I do. I looked around and there's a town nearby."

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"My point is." The clone then crouched down and whispered her plan in Yugito's ear.

* * *

A small caravan was making its way to the Land of Hot Water. In the back of one of the wagons was Yugito in a purple komon kimono with a white obi and a repeating design of moon lilies, playing her Shamisen, with Hinata sleeping on her lap, wearing a yellow komon kimono with a white obi with a repeating sun pattern.

She couldn't believe the clones plan worked. All she had to do was sneak into the nearby town, get a pair of kimonos, make Hinata's eyes the same as hers and hop on to the closest caravan heading toward Lighting Country. And considering how the two Konoha chūnin guarding the caravan haven't spotted them yet she felt sure they'd be safe for now.

Yugito had to admit, Hinata was growing on her. Although she was a little shy Yugito was impressed by how well she was handling the past few days and the fact that Hinata like hearing her shamisen, combine with the fact she was adorable made her a keeper.

"Hey what was that ANBU telling you back there?" One of the chūnin asked to his partner. Although Yugito continued to play her instrument, her focus was completely on the chūnin's conversation.

"To be on the look for anything out of the ordinary, apparently someone abducted the Hyūga heiress."

"What? Are you serious!"

"Yeah apparently someone snuck into their compound, stole her while she was sleeping, and took out Hiashi when he tried to stop them."

"They took out Hiashi!"

"Yeah and the seven ANBU that came after them"

"Were they able to catch them?"

"Afraid not, apparently they had to suspend the search to get the wounded medical attention."

"What do they expect us to do about it?"

"Nothing, we're just to report their location on frequency 5 if we spot them." Yugito mentally sighed. Typical good news bad news; the good news was Konoha didn't know where she was, the bad news is they're searching everywhere for her. For now the best option was to lay low till she got out of the country.

Yugito could finally relax. A few hours ago she crossed the border and was now in Land of Hot Water. Both of them were currently at a caravansary relaxing till their party started moving again.

_"Finally I'm home free. Okay if __I __get going now I'd take me about 2 days to reach Kumo..."_

"Attention everyone we should reach the city of Ideyu by night fall," The leader of the caravan announced. Yugito got excited when she heard this.

_"Ideyu! I've always wanted to go and try out their hot springs. Too bad have to get…"_A cheshire smile appeared on her face. _"Well it would be uncomfortable for Hinata to ride on my back for two days. I guess I could just ride the caravan; it's heading near Kumo anyway. Plus it has been ages since I've had a vacation."_

She then looked down toward Hinata. "_I don't think she'll mind a little __field trip__"_

* * *

Kumo

It's been two weeks since anyone in Kumo has heard word from Yugito. A had already sent search parties looking for her a week ago and was currently in a meeting with council members and distinguished ninja of the village on how to handle the situation. But just when they were about to start Yugito decided to walk in still wearing the kimono and carrying a sleeping Hinata. As soon as A saw her he went ballistic.

"YUGITO! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"Shh! Quite! You'll wake her up." She whispered. A then noticed the girl she was carrying.

"Who's the girl you're carrying?" A asked, at this Yugito smiled and then went to show the sleeping form of Hinata. There was a collective gasp from the entire chamber.

A gave an approving nod. "Excellent job Yugito, but what took you so long?"

"Scenic route." Was all she said, although still irritated A was able to relax some since everything turned out fine.

"Well, all that matters is that you finished the mission." He then motioned for one of the Jonin in the room to approach Yugito.

"Hand over the girl to the Jonin here and we will give her to her surrogate family."

With a heavy sigh, Yugito went and looked at Hinata one last time.

"Well I'll see you later little Hinata." She then tried to give Hinata to the Jonin but Hinata refused to let go of her.

"Come on Hinata, don't worry I'll see you again." Yugito tried to calm the girl down but Hinata just shook her head and refused to let go. With no choice Yugito was forced to pry the girl off and put her in the arms of the waiting Jonin.

Hinata began to panic and desperately tried to grasp for Yugito but to no avail. Unable to take the heartbreaking sight Yugito turned her back on Hinata and began to walk out the door. Seeing the only person she knew in the entire room leaving, Hinata yelled as high as her lungs could allow her. "Mommy don't leave!"

At this Yugito stopped right in her tracks. For the two weeks they were traveling Hinata never called her mom. Before she could even realize what happened, at full speed she sprinted over to the Jonin holding Hinata, snatched her out of his arms and punched him across the room. She began to hold Hinata against her chest, whispering words of assurance.

The entire chamber was shocked to silence. A being the first to recover got out of his seat and began radiating killer intent the whole room could feel."Yugito you better explain yourself right now!"

Yugito murmured something that no one could hear.

"Would you mind repeating that?" A demanded.

"I said I'll take care of her." She then began to release killer intent of her own into the chamber. "And I'll kill anyone who says otherwise"

The whole chamber was in an uproar due to Yugito's statement with the majority completely against the very idea. One of the younger members of the Council stood up.

"I'm against this! Hyūga Hinata should go to a proper family. Yugito's own clan turned their back on her after she lost control and killed her own father. If she ever loses control like that again it would cost the village the Byakugan!"

After this comment an older woman with dark skin and aging gray hairs stood up.

"I object to that statement. Everyone in this chamber knows there were extreme circumstances surrounding the incident of Yugito's murder of her father. Furthermore I would like all the members of this counsel who have children of their own to stand up."

About two thirds of the councils stood up, including A.

"Now I've lived a long life and had kids and they've had kids. Now I've seen Yugito quite a few times but this is the first time I've ever seen the look that she has now on her face, and that's the look of a loving mother that will fight to the death to protect her young."

At this many members of the Council began mumbling in agreement to her statement.

"Now I know in the past Yugito hasn't exactly shown herself to be a mother figure, in fact I myself thought that children should never even be sent near the woman. However it appears in the weeks that Yugito's had the Hyūga in her custody that has changed. Furthermore the girl herself already sees Yugito as her mother. Forcefully taking the girl away from her could cause permanent psychological damage that could make her useless to us later."

At this the whole Council chamber began into a loud discussion. A, realizing the headaches that he was going to get, gave a heavy sigh.

"Yugito, take Hinata and go outside. I will call you when we come to a decision."

It's been 45 minutes since Yugito left the chamber. While she waited she sat Hinata down in her lap and began showing her the pictures in a National Geographic magazine she found on one of the desk in the waiting room.

She couldn't help but smile as she saw the wonder on Hinata face as she flipped through the magazine.

_"I sure do envy you right now. At this very moment a bunch of stiffs are discussing whether or not I'll be able to keep you, and you're sitting here right now with a smile on your face"_

It was at this moment that A walked in from the chamber, his face hiding any guess to what the decision was. Yugito stood holding Hinata, her face clearly showing her anxiety.

"Yugito, the Council has decided that for the time being we will allow you to have custody of Hinata."

Yugito visibly relaxed after hearing these words.

"Now hold on, there are some guidelines you need to follow. First off, it came to the Council's attention that you're still living in the ninja barracks. Although that's acceptable for a single ninja it's not acceptable for mother and child, so it's been decided that you will move to a more suitable dwelling." He then tossed her a set of keys with a piece of paper attached to it.

"Here are the keys and the direction to your new home. Your things will be brought to you tomorrow and we expect you to purchase all things needed for a girl her age within the month." Yugito looked at the paper and was shocked to notice how the address was in one of the most prominent neighborhoods in Kumo.

"And here's the second guideline: if we catch wind of any slip up or anything that shows Hinata is no longer safe in your care she will be taken away from you."

Yugito shook her head in understanding and proceeded to head towards her and Hinata's new home.

"Yugito!" Yugito stopped in her tracks and turned toward A.

"You better not screw this up or it's both our necks." With a smile on her face she shook her head and walked out the room.

"And I expect a full mission report on my desk tomorrow!" With his two cents in, he headed up to his desk to finish some paper work." _I hope you're happy because you'll be doing my paper work for the next month, for the headache you put me through."_

As she left the Kage Tower with Hinata in her arms Yugito noticed the old woman who stood up for her in the Council chamber. She then went up to her. "Excuse me." Yugito called out, the old women turned to face Yugito.

"Yes my dear." she asked with a sweet voice.

"I… I just wanted to thank you for sticking up for me in there." The old woman just gave a simple smile.

"There's no need to thank me dear I was just doing what was right."

Not satisfied with her response Yugito persisted. "But I still don't understand. You even said yourself that beforehand children should be kept away from me. What changed your mind all of a sudden?"

A frown appeared on the old women's face.

"If you must know my daughter was friends with your mother." An expression of shock crossed Yugito's face at this.

"At your mother's funeral I was there and I remember the look on your face then. You looked so sad and alone. My daughter told me how close you and your mother where and I could only imagine how heart wrenching it must have been for you for her to be taken away from you in the manner that she was."

Yugito just stood there with her head cast down and continued to listen.

"When it was time to decide what to do with you I offered to take care of you. But due to the fear that you'd lose control of you demon like you did that night I was overruled and it was decided that you'd instead be taken for intense training in order to fully control your beast. And sobecause I was helpless to prevent you from going through such horrible training at such a young age I swore that I do anything to help you." With nothing left to say the old women preceded to head home.

"Wait." Yugito called out, causing the women to stop and face her."You never told me your name."

The old women smiled. "Oh where are my manners? My name is Kaede"

"Well Kaede I was wondering if you and your daughter could help me go shopping for things that Hinata will need? I don't really have much experience in this so I could really use the help. Also maybe you could tell me stories about my mom? I'd love to hear them."

Kaede gave a smile that would light up a room. "I'm sure my daughter and I would be happy to help."

Yugito then gave Kaede a bow of thanks. "Thank you very much. Oh wait let me give you my new address."

"Oh they'll be no need for that"

"What do you mean?"

"You live right next door to me."

A knowing look crossed Yugito's face.

"You planned to help me from the start didn't you?" Yugito asked, more of a statement than a question.

Kaede just smiled.

"That's not important right now, it's late and I think it's time to take Hinata to your new home so she can get some sleep."

Seeing how right Kaede was and seeing how Hinata was barely holding on to consciousness, Yugito then preceded to head to the new home she and Hinata would be sharing from now on.

Yugito just arrived into one of the bedrooms of her new home. She quickly proceeded to dress Hinata in the night gown she wore the night she whisked her away from Konoha. She herself wore a simple large shirt she used to sleep in. With both of them ready for bed she laid Hinata on the bed and proceeded to join her as well.

Yugito spent much of the night simply gazing at Hinata, caressing her hair and imagining how their lives would be from now. She imagined dressing her in pretty kimonos, teaching her how to play the shamisen, walking her to and from the academy, teaching her about boys and chasing away every boy that came near her. The thought made her laugh. She didn't know what the future would hold for them but as long as she had Hinata with her she'd be ready to face anything the world threw her way.


	2. A day in Kumo

A day in Kumo

Text normal

"Text" normal speech

_"Italic Text" characters thought _

**"Bold text" Demon Talking**

It's been two years since Hinata started her life in Kumo, And since that time many things have change including Yugito.

* * *

"Hinata time to wake-up."

Hinata responded by pulling the covers over her head.

"Hinata I know you can hear me you better wake up."

"Five more minutes"

Was hinata's murmured response, as she pulled the covers tighter over her head; refusing to leave the comfort of her nice warm futon.

A minute later Yugito silently eased her way into the room. She was wearing a black sleeveless silk nightgown with stretch lace short chemise, double shoulder straps, and a triangle lace cups that stopped right below her hips with a matching robe. She slowly crept closer to Hinata.

On her approach she took a moment to admire her decorating skills. The entire room had an ocean theme including the futon, door dresser with a life size mirror, lamp, and chair. The futon was to the right of the room next to the window with the dresser on the far left.

The walls had images of ocean life, the back wall showed a pod of whales, a school of white Manta rays on the left wall, a school of beautiful jellyfish of all colors, shape and sizes on the right wall, the front wall had full scale image of a whale shark, with the floor depicting a coral reef, and on the ceiling was a jellyfish ceiling fan with the five blades made to look like tentacles.

_"Even after almost two years I still can't help but admire the greatness of my decorating skills."_

Her admiring over she continued to where Hinata was sleeping under the covers. Once right above her she stopped to look at her one more time_._

_"Ahh she's so cute when she's asleep….It's too bad I have to ruin it."_

She then put her hands together to form a seal

_"Blinding Light Jutsu"._

Instantly the brightness of the room increased tenfold and you could hear a small squeak as Hinata was blinded even with the covers over her face.

"You know the drill sweaty. Get out of bed and I'll turn off the Jutsu."

Realizing I was pointless to resist any longer. Hinata reluctantly got out of bed, covering her face with her hands to protect herself from the light. She wore a pair of light blue pajamas that had a mermaid with ocean blue hair and skin swimming through a kelp bed.

"Mmm."

"What's wrong Hinata?"

"I was having a good dream"

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear,"

Yugito said as she crouched down and licked her fingertips to straighten out Hinata's bed hair.

"You know, normally I'd let you sleep in a bit, but today's the big day."

At this all the drowsiness from Hinata's faced vanished and was replaced with one of childish excitement. Seeing this look Yugito couldn't help but give a little smile.

"I guess you know what's today is don't you."

Hinata shook her head vigorously.

"Okay what day is it it."

"Today, mommy teaches me how to be a ninja!"

"That's my girl."

Yugito said as she proceeded to playfully coddle Hinata while the girl was simply enjoying the attention she was receiving from her mother. When she was done she stood up to her full high and did a little stretch.

"Okay little lady, time for breakfast"

She then gestured out her hand for Hinata to grab which she eagerly accepted and hand-in-hand they proceeded to walk down to get some breakfast.

* * *

Just like Hinata's room the entire interior had an undersea theme. Being one that loved anything that had to do with fish, a month after they moved in Yugito completely remodeled the boring (in her opinion) style their house had and changed in to what it is today. Each division of the house was themed after a different water environment. The upstairs hallway was a kelp forest. The staircase displayed a school of salmon swimming upstream. The living room was a fresh water lake, with the bathroom being a mangrove forest.

Yugito lead Hinata to the kitchen island with stools shape to look like ice bergs in the center of their arctic themed kitchen, with a connecting room made for the dining room table with a breathtaking view of the outside mountains.

"Okay Hinata you go and take a seat and I'll go get breakfast."

However, instead of going to the dinner table Hinata went to grab one of the nearby stools and pushed it to where Yugito was preparing the mornings meal. When Hinata was where Yugito was standing she plopped right on the stool and began to eagerly watch her mom, her leg kicking up and down the whole time. When Yugito took notice of this she put her hands on her hips and tried her best to give a scolding look.

"Young lady I specifically told you to wait at the table, explain yourself."

"I want to learn how to cook just like mommy."

She said with the most adorable smile.

Yugito's just rolled her eyes and gave a happy sigh.

"You're too cute for your own good to know that."

Playfully pinched her cheeks with Hinata playfully resisting.

Afterwards Yugito picked up Hinata in her arms and used her feet to move the stool so it was in front of the stove. With the stool positioned to her liking she placed Hinata standing up on the stool, facing the stove and got right behind her.

"Okay missy. If you want to know how to cook like me allow me to give you a hands-on demonstration."

She then guided Hinata's hands in making the meal. She showed her how to prepare the rice and put it in the pot. While the rice was boiling she then guided her in cutting the Tuna into thin slices.

"Mommy look, I'm doing it!"

Hinata said as Yugito guided her hands. Once the rice was done Yugito help her place the food on two plates and then cover it with the raw fish.

Once the meal was complete she poured two glasses of milk and got two pairs of chopsticks. She gave Hinata one of each and proceeded to head over to the dining room table, with Hinata right at her heels.

Once Yugito was sitting down with Hinata right next to her they said a quick prayer and began to eat. Besides Yugito occasionally having to correct Hinatas' posture and eating habits they shared a nice meal.

After they finished breakfast Yugito sat Hinata down to have a talk with her.

"You know Hinata being a ninja isn't easy. You sure you're up for it."

"Yeah I'm going to be best ninja ever, just like mommy"

Doing mock punches in excitement.

Satisfied with her response Yugito got down to business.

"Ok then young lady I want you to get dressed and then we'll go and get what you'll need to become a ninja"

"Yeah!"

Hinata then rushed upstairs to her room.

With some time to herself Yugito began to think back on the last two years. They've been both a blessing and a pain. On one hand the time she's spent with Hinata was a blessing.

Just as her name suggest she's been the sunny place in her life. All the anger, hatred and loneness she felt all vanished as soon as she got Hinata. On the other hand all these families trying to get marriage contracts between Hinata and their sons were really getting on her nerves.

It seemed that at least once a week some random family would approach her and practically bribe her to allow their son to marry her when she came of age. Although she could understand why parents with kids around Hinatas age tried, what really got to her were proposals when the son was nowhere near Hinata's age.

She got proposal involving people in their teens, twenties; one guy was even forty-two. But beside this everything else was going perfectly. Suddenly realizing she'd been daydreaming a little too long she hurried up to her room to get herself ready for the day.

* * *

Once they were done dressing they headed out toward the market district of Kumo. Yugito wore her favorite black kimono decorated with red flower with black stems that had a split on the sides all the way to her hip and let her normally braided hair hang freely. Hinata wore an ocean blue kimono with black and white striped angelfish swimming along the bottom half, tied with a giant blue white bow with her hair in a bun.

On their way to the market district they saw Kaede with her daughter Yuriko and her Granddaughter Tomiko. Kaede wore a light green kimono with the obi of an alternating pattern of light and dark pink stripes. Yuriko wore a long sleeves golden Kimono with white Sakura pedals, and an onyx color obi which complemented her violet hair.

Tomiko wore a long sleeve dark blue kimono and obi with a blue trim, Unlike her mom and grandmother her Kimono clung much tighter and stopped at mid thigh reviling the plentiful curves of her chest, hips, and athletic legs. With long silver hair and her sapphire color lipstick she was quit the beauty.

When the three ladies laid eyes on Yugito and Hinata all three waved them over. Tomiko was the first to come over and pick Hinata up to her eye level.

"How's my little Hinata doing?"

Giving an Eskimo kiss to the little girl.

"Fine auntie Tomiko"

Hinata laughed while trying to playfully get away from Tomiko's eskimo kiss

"Oh Kami you are too adorable!"

While Tomiko was focusing on Hinata Kaede and Yuriko went to talk to Yugito.

"Oh Yugito what are you doing this morning" asked Kaede.

"Hinata and I going shopping for supplies for her ninja training" said Yugito

"Really, don't you think it's a little early for her to start ninja training already? She's isn't even in the Academy Yet."Asked Yuriko with concern.

"Actually dear it's quite common for children to start training around Hinata's age when they plan on being a ninja."Informed Kaede.

"The sooner they start the better. In fact I know of a few clans that start before the child can even walk." Said Kaede

"She's right, but don't worry I'm not doing anything extreme. I just want give her head start before she goes to the academy. " said Yugito

"Well, if that's the case, I'm glad I never became a ninja I'd have complained too much"

Tomiko's chipped in.

"Oh, now honey you and me both know you complained all the time about all that training I put you trough to get you ready for law school." Said Yuriko

"That's because you're a slave driver mom."

"True but you had it easy compared to what your grandmother put me through. Besides thanks to all that training your hold the more sway of anyone in your age group in all of Lighting Country."

Realizing this could go on for a while Yugito decided to steer the subject into another direction.

"Anyway, where are you three headed?"

"Oh we were actually just planning to have a girl's day out. Would you like to come? "Asked Yuriko.

Hinata's eyes lighted up at this and went over and began tugging on her mother's kimono.

"Is it okay mommy?"

She asked with big puppy dog eyes.

Yugito realizing she was powerless from such a look and caved in.

"Okay, young lady but you better not get distracted remember we are here to get your ninja equipment for your training that starts today."

So the five proceeded to head over to the market district of Kumo with Tomiko saying how she planned to teach Hinata how to manipulate boys.

* * *

Like its' name suggest Kumogakure is situated in one of the many mountain ranges found within the Land of Lighting. Because the village rest on multiple mountains, the village is connected by a system of massive bridges floating in the air. They remain suspended in air by an extreamly complex system of magnetic fields and RARD seals (rapid-acess and rapid-dischange seals) made from a metal only found in the countries mountains and strengthen with chakra.

In the center of the village shaped like a giant spinning top and taking up the entire half of the mountain is the Raikage tower, current home to the leader and strongest man of the village the Fourth Raikage A Yotsuki. The tower is also where ninja of the village go to receive missions, as well as were various diplomats stay while at the village.

Currently the ladies were walking along one of the many bridges heading for the shopping district. Due to the large size of the bigger bridges in Kumo you would often see shops, markets and sometimes even small neighborhoods on them.

The entire area was bursting from all the activity. Merchants and vendors were selling items throughout the Elemental Nations from beautiful rugs from the Land of Wind, to freshly caught fish straight from Water Country.

Everyone was having a good time from the families out shopping to couples out on dates. The only hint of sadness was the occasional vender who wasn't having many sales that day. All in all it was a great day to go shopping but there was one thing that made Yugito uneasy.

"Good day Yugito."

"You and Hinata are looking lovely as usual."

"Hey Yugito I just got a fresh shipment of Yellowtail you're goanna love it."

Even after close to two years of receiving this treatment it still felt alien to her that the villagers were being nice to her and that parents actually allowed their children near her.

After having to take the scorn, hated glares, people spiting at her when they thought see wasn't looking for 8 years, She couldn't help but expect that this was just an excuse to stab her in the back when her guard was down.

She was taken out of her ponderings by Hinata tugging on her hand.

"Mommy, what's wrong."

Hinata asked with a look of concern.

Realizing her anxiety was affecting her daughter Yugito expertly changed her mood.

"Oh no Hinata there's nothing to worry about. I was just doing a little thinking."

Sensing the tension in the air Yuriko decided to intervene. "So Yugito how is Hinatas' training with the shamisen going?"

"Um I actually haven't really started yet"

She said sheepishly.

"Really you're so crazy about it I figured it be the first thing you teach her?" asked Tomiko.

"Well you see I've been so busy that I haven't had the time". They continued to have casual chit chat until they reach their destination.

* * *

Ninja shop

Even though there were many shops in Kumo there was only one made for ninja. It was called "Kyou ninja". The interior was made from a large cavern inside one of the larger mountains. Although it had artificial lighting, stalagmites and stalactites as well as other amazing cave formations could be found throughout the store.

Currently the ladies where admiring all the unique ninja gear you could only find here, as well as looking for supplies for Hinata.

While Yugito was looking she noticed Amaya, A's assistant and wife with their son Hiroki. Amaya wore a formal red kimono with an intricate design of red, white and violent lilies, with a pair of long thin earrings and her hair in a bun.

Hiroki with his father's braided hair and mothers blue hazel eyes, looked like a mini samurai with his black kimono-like jacket that stopped at his hips that had an image of the sun at twilight on the left side and his solid dark blue Hakama pants that completely hid his body from the hip down except for his sandals.

Since this was the first time Yugito saw Amaya outside of the office she decided to go over and say hello after she saw Hiroki run down to another aisle.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't A's ball and chain."

"Nice to see you to Yugito. I take it you're here to get supplies for your child as well."

Amaya replied remaining clam and seemingly taking no notice of what Yugito said whatsoever.

Yugito just shook her head at Amaya's bland response.

_"_I do not see how you two got together ones stoic and the other a hyperactive knuckle head?"

"I'll have you know our kage is a lot more than some hyperactive knuckle head!" was Amaya's sharp replay.

Realizing that she hit a soft spot Yugito couldn't help but see how far she could push it.

"Oh, really, do tell. Is that he's headstrong, how about his habit of smashing walls and jumping through Windows?"

At this Amaya faced Yugito with her hands on our hips with a pissed off expression.

"I'll have you know A is a lot more than that. He's kind, decisive, and will protect anything that he treasures with his life."

Her goal accomplished, Yugito decided to pull black.

"Whoa whoa, calm down, calm down just messing with you. Plus I wanted to see for myself if anything was behind that stoic mask I always see you wear."

Amaya visibly calmed down after this with a face of embarrassment for falling for Yugito's ploy.

Yugito suddenly went behind Amaya and began whispering in her ear.

"Besides, with all those muscles I bet he's crazy in bed."

At this Amaya's face turned bright red.

"Come on just between us girls. How good is he?"

"Umm well he's…"

"Mom check out this cool weapon I found!"

It was then that Hiroki made his appearance barely holding a giant mace that was about as big as he was.

"Can…I…keep it?"

He asked in a strained voice.

Amaya, completely forgetting her previous embarrassment, rushed over to Hiroki, snatched the mace from his hands and went into mother mode.

"Hiroki I already told you no weapons training."

"But mom, uncle Bee uses weapons."

"You're not uncle Bee. Besides, you won't need weapons for the kind of combat your father will be teaching you."

Realizing he was defeated Hiroki just crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. It was then that Hiroki noticed Yugito standing there.

"Mom who's that?" He asked while pointing toward Yugito.

After scolding him about his manners, Amaya explain how Yugito was a ninja of Kumo. Hiroki then gave a polite bow.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Yugito."

At this Yugito just smiled.

"I see you taught this one manners."

"It's a necessity for the son of the Raikage to have etiquette and manners on all occasions."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know rudeness could cause a war, yada yada yada. Spare me the details I've heard this before." Said Yugiot

Yugito then focused her attention on Hiroki. "So you want to be a ninja to huh."

"You beat I'm going to be the number one ninja just like my dad."

Yugito had to suppress a laugh at this.

"Hate to break it to you, but my little Hinata is going to be the number one ninja."

"What no way, I'm going to be the best! Show me the one who dares challenge me!"

"Gladly, Hinata come over here. Someone wants to say hi."

Hinata who was at another aisle looking at training cloths went over to her mother's side.

"This is my little Hinata and when I'm through with her. She's going to be the strongest ninja ever, isn't that right Hinata."

"Yeah, mommy is going to make me the greatest."

Hiroki then approached and stared Hinata dead in the eyes, making her quite uncomfortable.

"How can you be a ninja if you can't see?"

Amaya instantly smacked him on the head for his rudeness.

"Hiroki don't be rude she's not blind, in fact she can probably see better then you."

"Really?" Hiroki waved his hand in front of Hinata face and watched as she followed the movement of his hand.

"Coooool"

Realizing he got distracted Hiroki went back to his original purpose.

"So you want to become the strongest ninja eh_?" _

By now Hinata was very unnerved by the young man and was only able to give a nod in response.

"Well guess what, I'm going to be the strongest and that means I'll be better than anyone, including you."

Any nervousness Hinata felt vanished and she glared right back at him.

"No, mommy is going to make me the strongest"

"No, my dad is going to make me the strongest"

"No, he won't!"

"Yes he will!"

"No, he won't!"

"Yes he will!"

Then Hinata slyly said "Yes he will."

And Hiroki yelled "no he woooooon't!"

Hiroki looked dumbstruck after he realized what he just said.

After Amaya and Yugito shared a laugh, Yugito decided to nip this in the bud.

"Okay, you two, I know how we can settle this"

Both children looked up toward Yugito in anticipation.

"I'm going to give you both a task, I want you to find a scroll about water walking. Whoever brings it back first is the strongest."

As soon as she finished talking both Hinata and Hiroki both took off.

"Interesting, I was so sure he was going to say how pretty she was instead of fighting with her."

"Don't bother Hiroki hasn't noticed girls yet, all he sees her as is someone he needs to beat."

With their kids off on a wild goose chase the two mothers decide to chit chat a bit while they waited for their kids.

* * *

Housing district of Kumo

Yugito and Hinata were heading home after finishing their shopping. Hinata had smile all over her face because she won the challenge.

While Hiroki was running around the store looking for the scroll, Hinata just went over and asked one of the employees where to find one and let her get it for her. Hiroki was so made he swore eternal vengeance on her.

Once they were back home they went to change into their training cloths which consisted of red pants with a white strip running down the sides with a matching top for Yugito and a sky blue full body gymnastic style outfit for Hinata. When they finished changing they headed behind their house to begin training in an open rocky field covered in grass with the occasional small tree.

"Okay, Hinata let's get you started on your path to becoming a ninja".

* * *

Konoha

Currently Hyūga Hizashi was walking with his seven year old son Neji and a Hyūga elder. All wore matching gray black Haoris.

Hizashi's shoulder length brown hair was tied at the very end and contained the pupil less eyes of his clan and had a Konoha headband on his forehead. His posture and slightly tanned skin was one of a man that experienced a life that made him bitter. Neji looked almost exactly like his dad with the exception of his slightly longer hair, the softer features.

Sadly the day had finally come that Hizashi feared since the day he first held his son in his arms. Today Neji would be branded with the Main Family's Cursed Seal, to ensure that the secrets of the Byakugan will be hidden with his death, as well as to ensure his observance to the Main Branch.

Hizashi never felt so helpless in his life. If there was anything he could do to spare his son from this curse he would gladly do so. However it was out of his hands.

Normally the seal is placed on all children of the branch family when the hair of the main family turns three. However due to the disappearance of Hinata two years ago they decided to postpone the branding for Neji. Those two years placed Neji a very dangerous situation.

Neji has shown to contain the strongest Byakugan of his generation; even then his cousin and heiress to the Main Branch Hanabi. This has caused Neji to resist becoming a servant to the Main Branch, which has unsettled and upset many members of the Main Branch.

Because of this he was sure that the main house would activate the seal just to remind him of his place, but prolonged use of the seal would literally turn his brain into mush, and knowing his son he'd probably resist until he died or was just a shell of a human being.

As they were making their way to perform the sealing they ran into Hizashi's older brother Hiashi, the head of the clan. They looked almost exactly alike with the exception that Hiashi let his hair hang freely and the proud aura he gave off. Due to his position the three Hyūga's stopped to give a respectful bow.

"Greetings Hiashi-sama." Said the elder.

Hiashi replayed by giving a slight nod.

"Greetings, where are you taking my brother and nephew?"

"Actually we were taking them to you, as head of the clan it's your obligation to place the seal on Neji's forehead."

Hiashi's normally stoic face became rigid.

"Is something wrong?" asked the elder.

"As a matter of fact yes. The mere fact that you would brand the son of a former clan head is insulting to me."

The elder's eyes narrowed.

"I suggest you explain yourself because some could take it as you showing special treatment to your nephew."

It was then that he turned to face his brother.

"Hizashi do you recall two years ago during the incident were Hinata disappeared?"

"Of course brother, how could I not"

* * *

Flashback

Hizashi had just entered the forest surrounding the Hyūga compound in a search of his brother. That night when he last saw his brother he said he had some quick business to attend. That was an hour ago and his instincts were telling him something was wrong. Especially when he sensed a massive spike of chakra appear and disappear in the direction his brother said he was headed.

After what he felt was a good distance he activated his Byakugan and to his horror, he found his brother in a crater about a mile from his location. Horrified he rushed as fast as he could and when he arrived, what he saw was utter devastation.

The entire area was littered with upturned trees and charred earth as well as a mysterious blue flame that burned in patches throughout the area. In the center of all this devastation was a crater that had the still form of his brother at the bottom. When Hizashi reached the crater he saw that his brother was covered in burns with a massive bleeding slash wound across his chest that looked like it was made by some animal.

Without even thinking he rushed to his brother side and did a quick scan on him. Thankfully he was alive; though barely. Using some of the medical training he learned over the years he was able to stop the bleeding. But even with this he knew that if he didn't get him to the hospital in the hour the internal injuries he received would kill him.

"B-Brother"

Surprise that his brother was still conscious Hizashi tried to get him to lie back down as he tried to get up.

"Stay still brother you're in no shape to get up."

"Hinata…She...took her."

"Who took her brother?"

"A…D…Demon."

With that his brother fell into of consciousness.

Without another word he placed Hiashi over his shoulder and began rushing toward the hospital. When he was halfway there Hiashi began to stir once again

"Brother….. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you."

"Quite you need to save your strength."

If Hiashi heard him he chose to ignore him.

"If I die, I declare that you will be my successor."

Hizashi almost stopped mid Sprint.

"Do not be ridiculous Hiashi-sama you shall be fine."

"Lead the clan well and please look after my daughter."

These were the last words he said before he fell into unconsciousness.

At this point Hizashi truly felt torn. On one hand, if he let his brother die he would be clan head and could save his son from receiving the cursed seal. Part of him was telling him to finish the job right then and there but he couldn't. Although he may not have been the best to him, the man he was carrying was still his big brother and he refused to allow anything to happen to him.

Thankfully Hizashi made it just in time, it was touch and go for days but in the end he was able to pull through. Afterwards the brothers never spoke or mentioned the events that transpired that night. It was if it never happened.

* * *

Flashback ends

"I still don't understand what this has to do with you refusing to give Neji the seal. Yes if you would've died your brother would've been clan head but you survived!" Shouted the elder

"I'm afraid I must correct you for I did die that day."

Everyone was shocked to silence including the elder. It was then that he Hiashi took this moment to continue.

"The reason I was in intensive care for so long was not due to my condition but because I was literally dead. Being that the death of the head of the Hyūga clan could cause other countries to be more aggressive toward Konoha the Hokage chose to keep it secret. However thankfully they were able to bring me back."

"This is outrageous! A branch member cannot be head of the clan and besides, even if you did die you're still here, living, and breathing in front of us!"

"True, but regardless during the time I was dead. My brother was clan head and as such that makes his son, a member of the Main branch and as such he's entitled not to receive the seal."

"Do you really think such a ridiculous loophole will stand with the rest of the elders and Main branch?"

"I don't see why not especially considering this will help ease tension between the two branches."

The face of the Hyūga elder turned red.

"All members of the branch family know their place. What possible tension could you mean?"

"As I'm sure you're aware there's always been a feeling of dissent and hatred between the two houses. Neji here we would act as an ambassador since he'll be a branch member that doesn't have the seal and as such the rest of the branch members will feel as if they have a voice and be more obedient toward the clan."

"You're truly pushing your luck Hiashi."

Suddenly Hiashi activated his Byakugan, the veins around his eyes became visible.

"Are you questioning your leader?"

At this the elder took two nervous steps back.

"There will be repercussions for this Hiashi."

"I will deal with those when they come, now leave us."

The elder then took his leave, while Hizashi just stood there in shock.

"Well now that this is settled if you excuse me I have some business to attend to."

"Brother wait!"

Hiashi stopped in midstride to acknowledge his brother.

"Yes"

"Don't mistake me for being ungrateful but why would you take such a risk? There's a very good chance you could lose the support of the Main branch because of this."

"Because….I'm in your debt."

"…"

"If you did not go looking for when you did I would not be standing in front of you today. Honestly you had every right to let me die right then and there. The true reason I declared you my successor when you were taking me to the hospital was my way to make up for it. I was sure soon as you heard that you'd, finish me off right then and there."

"Brother, how could you possibly think so little…."

"I'm not finished. As I was saying I did expect you to finish the job and then to my shock, not only did you ensure I made it safely to the hospital and received treatment as fast as possible. You also gave me your blood which without I be dead."

Hizashi put his head down at this; he didn't think the doctors would tell his brother this.

"During my recovery I had much time to think and I promised myself that I would find a way to repay my debt. I believe ensuring that your son will be unmarked is suitable repayment. But I warn you this only stands for Neji if you have any other children they will have the seal placed on them. Now if you excuse me, I really do have other things to do"

With this he left both Neji and Hizashi to ponder in their thoughts.

"Hiashi-Sama!"

This time it was Neji, who did the outburst. Hiashi was getting annoyed from being stopped and told himself this would be the last time he turned to acknowledge them. But what he saw surprised him because Neji was down on his knees so low his chest was touching the floor.

"Thank you for this gift you have given me. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

Hiashi was going to tell him he didn't have to worry; but then a thought crossed his mind.

"If you feel you must repay me then I want you to promise me that you will protect my daughter."

Suddenly his mood became sober.

"Since my wife passed away she's all that I have left. If you would become her guardian I'd be eternally grateful."

"It would be by pleasure to insure the safety and well being of you daughter."

Hiashi did a slight bow and left before he got to emotional. When Hiashi left Hizashi engulfed Neji in a huge relived that all the terror and dread he was feeling for his son for the past month was gone.


	3. Apologies, school, and the fifth Hokage

The secret hidden in sangaku

Text normal

"Text" normal speech

_"Italic Text" characters thought _

**"Bold text" Demon Talking**

* * *

Kumo present

Yugito was truly getting frustrated training Hinata. It had been three months since Yugito started her training and no matter what she did Hinata never seemed to progress. It's not that she expected Hinata to be a prodigy; but the timid attitude Hinata developed during training was greatly affecting her ability to learn.

Yugito didn't realize that Hinata would do poorly only when she began to sense the frustration coming from her mom. Sadly today was no exception; while trying to do the kata Yugito instructed her to do, Hinata lost her balance, and fell flat on her face first into the grass. For Yugito, this was the last straw.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, can't you do anything right! I'm getting sick and tired of dealing with your constant failures!"

Yugito instantly regretted saying those words. The look she saw on Hinata face was one of utter devastation. Hinata unable to handle her mother's words fled into the surrounding forest crying.

"Hinata don't go."Was all Yugito was able to whisper out as she desperately reached out at empty space as Hinata slowly left her range of vision.

* * *

The surrounding forest

A Kumo ninja was leaning against a tree with a pen and paper jotting down notes. Said ninja was none other than the Guardian of Kumo, container of the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox, younger brother of the current Raikage, and self-proclaimed rapper Kirābī AKA Killer Bee.

Bee shared many physical features with his brother. Both had their top lip a darker hue then their bottom lip and shared the same pale blond hair. The differences were his slightly less muscular build and Bee's full goatee verses his brothers pointed beard and eyebrow combo. On his right shoulder, was a tattoo that said "iron" (鉄), with a blue bull's horn tattooed on his left cheek. He wore oval-shaped sunglasses and a white-colored Kumo forehead protector. He also wore the white-colored one-strap-over-one-shoulder Flak Jacket of a Jōnin, with a red rope tied around his waist. He had a white scarf around his neck and carried seven swords on his back and was currently was jotting down ideas for his latest rhymes.

**Bee seriously can we please do something else besides jotting down notes. I'm getting bored here.**

_"Come on Lord Eight-Tails this is the first time I had a chance to jot down some lines in weeks**." **_

**_I_**** know, I know but still, come on you've been doing this for hours, don't you have to use the bathroom or something?**

Due to his immense power and years of training unlike most jinchūriki, who were at the complete mercy of their demon Bee did not only have complete control over his but was on friendly terms to the point that they tended to have friendly mental conversations.

**Fine, but afterward you're taking me to Cami's and getting me all the shrimp and crab I can eat.**

_"You got yourself a deal." _

After a little more writing it was time to hold his end of the deal so Bee started heading over to Lord-Eight tails favorite restaurants.

_"All right now you wanted crab and…" _

**Wait Bee do you hear that?**

_"Hear what?" _

**Just listen.**

After closing his eyes to concentrate a bit, Bee heard a whimpering sound. When he went to investigate he found the sniffling form of Hinata hiding under the roots of a large tree.

**Bee isn't that Yugito's little girl you babysit for when she's off on missions. **

_"Yeah, I wonder what she's doing out here." _

**Well don't just stand there. Go see what's wrong with her. **

He then began to approach Hinata at a slow pace in order not to startle her. Once she lifted her head from crying and noticed Bee, realizing he was spotted, Bee went over to talk to her.

"Hello Hinata why so low?"

"Mommy hates me Uncle Bee."

Was all she was able to say in between sobs.

Now Bee was confused at this. He knew for a fact that Yugito care more for Hinata than her own life.

_"What could have happened to make Hinata think Yugito hates her?"_

Now determined to get to the bottom of this Bee plopped Hinata in his lap, and began to comfort her.

"Now, don't crunch your brow. Tell Uncle Bee what happened in a nutshell."

After Hinata finished telling Bee how her training with Yugito was going and how Yugito yelled at her, Bee became very concerned.

_"I was afraid something like this would happen"_

**What do you mean? You knew something like this might happen? **

"_Yeah Yugito's old man was a complete psycho when it came to training her, and pretty much beat her into the ground every day. Looks like Yugito subconsciously started training Hinata the same way." _

**Do you think it's too dangerous for Yugito to continue training Hinata? **

_"No, no Hinata will be fine we just have to have a little talk with Yugito. The real problem is finding a way to explain this to a five-year-old girl." _

**Well then why don't you just explain how Yugito's training went when she was little? **

_"No can do Lord-eight tails, that would be waaay to graphic for a five year old. Hey you're thousands of years old. You must have some experience with kids. Can you give me some pointers?" _

**Bee, I'm a 100 meter tall giant eight tailed ox do you really think I've ever had experience with kids. **

_"Come on you must've had little giant eight-tail ox's at some point"_

**I told you already I'm not part of a species. **

_"Come on, there must have been others." _

**Bee I told you already when the sage of six paths….** Their inner monologue was interrupted as they heard more sniffles coming from Hinata.

**Okay, just tell her the story but make it G rated. **

_"Hmm that should work. Thanks for the tip."_

Now with a plan of action he tried to get Hinata's attention. "Come on now don't be down, turn that frown upside down."

"B-but mommy hates me."

Realizing that he needed to get serious, he stopped his rhyming. "Listen trust me, Yugito does not hate you. It's just that your mom had a real hard time when she was your age."

"What do you mean?"

_"Ok umm how to explain this."_

**Remember rated G. **

_"Got it" _

"Hinata when Yugito was your age her dad was very, very mean to her."

"How mean?"

"Oh, very mean, especially when he was training her to be a ninja. And because he was so mean to her when she's training you Yugito thinks that she's needs to be mean when training you." At this Hinata looked visibly confuse.

"But why was he so mean to her uncle Bee?"

"Because he wanted her to be the strongest ninja in the world; just like she wants you to be."

"Sniff… then I don't want to be a ninja."

Both B and his demon began freaking out.

**What the hell did you do Bee! **

_"Why are you yelling at me for! I did what you told me to do!" _

**I told you to tell her a G rated story, not make her not want to be a ninja anymore! **

_"What do you want me to do?" _

**Make her want to be a ninja again or A will kill us when he finds out! **

"Hinata listen there's no reason to not want to become…"

"HINATA, HINATA HONEY WHRERE ARE YOU!"

**Hey that sounded like Yugito let's just take Hinata to her so we can sort this out.**

Suddenly with Hinata in his arms Bee headed toward Yugito.

"Come; let's get you home before I become a victim."

Yugito was in a panic. For the last twenty minutes she's been running around the forest like a madman trying to find her daughter.

"HINATA HINATA! Please come out! I'm sorry!"

_"What have I done, what if she hates me now and doesn't want to live with me anymore. No I can't think like that. I am sure I can make this right." _

_J_ust when she was about to jump to another area to look for Hinata Bee came out of nowhere holding Hinata in his arms.

"Pretty lady, why do you look so ghastly" He asked Yugito.

"Hinata!"

Yugito rushed to them as fast as she could, scooped Hinata out of Bee's arms and nearly crushed her in a massive hug.

"Oh Hinata you have no idea how worried I was!"

"But I thought mommy hated me."

"Noooo I could never hate you, I love you too much"

"But you yelled at me."

"I'm sorry honey, I just lost my temper."

Although Bee hated to interrupt this touching moment he realized he needed to inform Yugito about the current stance Hinata had on being a ninja.

"Yugito I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Hinata no longer wishes to become a ninja."

It was an understatement to say Yugito was shocked after hearing this.

"Hinata is this true."

Hinata simply shook her head.

"I thought you said you wanted to be the best ninja just like me?"

"But uncle Bee told me if I become a ninja, mommy will be mean to me."

Yugito turned to look at Bee with a look that promised pain. Although Bee looked calm, he was praying this went well. Yugito slowly turned away from Bee and focused back on Hinata.

"Hinata I will not be mean to you just because you're a ninja. In fact I'll be so proud and happy if you become a ninja."

"Then why were you mean to me?"

"I'm sorry dear I don't know what came over me."

"Was it because your daddy was mean to you?"

Suddenly Yugito had a flashback of a younger her huddled in the corner of a dojo. Right above her was a man with black hair treating to hit her with a wooden sword.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, can't you do anything right! I'm getting sick and tired of dealing with your constant failures!" Her father said right before he brought the sword down on her. It took all of Yugito's willpower to suppress this painful memory.

"Yeah, my daddy was mean to me when he was training me to become a ninja. But you know what; I promise you that I will not be mean to you. I'll be hard on you at times but that's because I love you and want you to become the best ninja you can be."

"Promise."

Hinata asked as she stuck out her hand for a pinky promise. With a smile Yugito wrapped her pinky around Hinata's

"Promise."

Yugito was about to go and take Hinata home until she heard a loud rumbling coming from Bee's stomach.

"Belly sounds like you're empty" Laughed Bee.

**Way to ruin the mood Bee.**

Yugito couldn't help but laugh at Bees antics. "Well, you did find my little girl; how bout I'd take you and Lord-eight tales to get something to eat."

"Fine by me, let's go ahead and dine."

* * *

Two years later Hokage office

Hiruzen Sarutobi was admiring the view of his village while smoking his pipe when his secretary came into his Office.

"Hokage-sama your guest has arrived."

"Very well, tell him he can come in."

A few second latter a 13-year-old boy with a long black ponytail and pronounced tear troughs in an ANBU uniform made his way to the front of the Hokages desk.

"I've been expecting you. Please take a seat Itachi."

"If it's all the same to you Hokage-sama I'd wish to stand."

"Very well then."

For a few seconds there was nothing but silence.

"Tell me Itachi is there any way that the Uchiha can be convinced out of attempting their rebellion."

"I'm afraid not. My clan feels they've been oppressed for far too long."

Sarutobi could not help but give a heavy sigh.

"And I'm I correct that you're ok with…..handling the situation."

"Yes Hokage-sama"

"Would you care to explain to me why you seen so clam with betraying your clan?"

"Because it's for the good of Konoha."

Sarutobi continued to face the window.

"Continue."

"If the Uchiha rebelled it would shatter the peace that so many have died to achieve, other countries as well as our enemies would take advantage of the resulting instability that would occur in the Land of Fire from such an event, and the entire continent would be plunge into a bloody war which I doubt Konoha would survive."

"But why should you be the one that kills them. We could easily have someone else handle it and you'd be seen as a hero for sacrificing you're family for the good of the village. But if you killed them you'll only be seen as a traitor that went mad and killed your own family, and be forced to leave the home you love so much forever." Asked Sarutobi

Itachi hands rolled into fist.

"Because regardless of what path they chose to take they're still my family, my clan. If they have to die for the good of the village at least if I do it they'll be remember as a clan that faithfully love and served the village, and were destroyed by one of their own that's thirst for power was so great he killed them all just to test his strength, instead of a power hungry arrogant clan who wasn't satisfied with what they had and tried to take over the village."

If Itachi could see Sarutobi's face he'd be in shock. For the aging kage was doing the last thing he'd expect; he was smiling.

"I was hoping you'd say something like that."

"Sir?"

"Itachi from this moment on you'll shall be my successor to the title of Hokage?"

For a few second Itachi's expressionless face vanished, replaced by astonishment.

"I..I don't understand where this came from?"

"I've been trying to find a peaceful way to handle this planed revolt, but the Senju controlled government was unwilling to compromise, and was to powerful for me to force them to. For a while I feared I'd have no choice but to eliminate your clan until I realized a way to solve this."

Sarutobi couldn't help but smile at how he found a way to solve this problem.

"The Hokage is the most powerful individual in the village but is held in check by the council. After looking into it I realized that the Uchiha feelings of oppression originated because the decedents of the Senju, their long time rivals, controlled both and they felt the Senju were using this advantage to place their clan in a position of servitude. A perfect compromise would be to have an Uchiha become the Hokage and act as a counter balance for the Senju majority, thus making your clan no longer oppressed, and in effect have no reason to revolt. Since you're the pride of your clan and the one who informed us of the revolt you'd be the best candidate; I just had to test your heart first."

Sarutobi took one last breath from his pipe before her placed it in his rode.

"Itachi I've done many things as Hokage that I'm not proud of, but I'm able to sleep at night because I know it was for the good of the village. However even I know I'm ready only to give so much for the village."

Sarutobi faced Itachi for the first time.

"Itachi today you just proved that you love this village as much as the Hokages of the past. Not only were you prepared to sacrifice your personal happiness and honor but your entire clan as well; solely because it was the only way to insure Konoha's future."

Sarutobi took off his hat and placed it on his desk in front of Itachi.

"That alone would make me hard pressed to find a better candidate, but when we add how your quite possibly the strongest active ninja in the village, your intelligence and leadership skills, and that Minato is no longer with us. I can't even imagine a person better fit to be the next protector of the will of fire."

Sarutobi just smiled at the dumfounded look on Itachi's face.

"Forgive me for my disbelief Hokage-sama, it's just that I was…"

"Expecting to have to kill your family tonight." Asked Sarutobi.

Itachi just stood in silence.

"Aren't you concord about my age?"

"Ha ha ha. Itachi I've still got a few good years in me before you take my hat. You'll have plenty of time to prepare."

Sarutobi took the Hokage hat in his hand and offered it to Itachi.

"Go on try it on."

With a slit hesitance Itachi took the hat and placed it on his head, Sarutobi smiling the whole time.

"Why don't you tell your family the news I'm sure they'll be thrilled."

* * *

Uchiha compound

Sasuke was practicing his aim using Kunai on a target, although all of them where close none yet managed to hit the center. When he was about to throw again he felt someone grab his hand in mid throw.

"You're two rigid you need to be more fluent in your motions"

Sasuke looked up to see his brother Itachi.

"Nii-chan?"

"Here, let me show you."

Itachi then went through the motions with Sasuke a few times and then told him to try again. This the kunai hit dead center.

"Wow thanks Nii-chan; can you show me something else?"

Itachi just poked Sasuke on the forehead and placed him on his shoulders for a piggyback ride.

"Maybe later Sasuke, first there's something I have to tell to everyone."

* * *

Kumo Present

Today was the start of Hinata's first day at the ninja Academy and Yugito was in a full panic. For the past week Yugito had been running around to ensure that Hinata's first day went perfectly. Currently at the academy gate, Yugito was doing a final checklist with Hinata. Hinata wore an ocean blue short-sleeve shirt, with black pants that stopped at her ankles with her hair braided in a high pony tail. With Yugito dressed in her ninja gear.

"Okay, okay let's see um kunai and Shuriken holster?"

"Check"

"Bandage wrapped"

"On my hands mom"

"Okay umm oh that's right you don't have any medical supplies! Don't worry I have some in my bag right here."

Before Yugito got to pull out the supplies, Hinata went over and placed her hands on top of Yugito's.

"You don't have to do all this mom I'll be fine."

Yugito then went over and engulfs Hinata in a huge with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my little girls growing up! Next thing I know you be a Jonin, moving out the house, then I'll be giving away at your wedding, and…!"

Yugito started squeezing Hinata so hard it was getting hard for her to breath.

"Mom, I can't breathe."

It was then Yugito started pulling herself together.

"Okay, okay I'm good. Now, do you remember what I told you about fighting?"

"Don't start one but kick butt if I get into one."

"And if some guy gets a little too friendly."

"Hit him where the sun don't shine"

"That's my girl. Now, I have some work to do, so I won't be able to pick you up today. So do you have your key"

"Yep, right here" Hinata reached into her pocket and pulled out a key that was on a fish keychain. Yugito then embraced Hinata with a final huge"

"Sorry I was in such a panic. I know you'll do great."

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too sweetie. Now get on in there before I change my mind and take you back home."

Yugito took one last glimpse as Hinata rushed over to her first day of class

Kumo Ninja Academy

Hinata found herself in a large lecture style room that looked like it could hold about 200 people. It was filled with kids, doing everything from reading, sleeping and just talking. Finding an empty spot in the center near the front Hinata took off her backpack and took a site. With a few extra minutes before class starts Hinata took out a book and started reading.

"Well if it isn't my eternal rival."

Hinata looked up from her reading to find that it was none other than Hiroki in the same clothes from when they first meet.

"Oh, hi Hiroki" Hinata said in a uninterested voice.

"What's wrong Hinata you don't seem happy to see me. Could be that you're mad that I won or last competition?"

"It wasn't fair, and you know!" Hinata shouted

"What was so unfair about a little race"

"I had a sprained ankle and you know it!"

"Hey, you're the one who suggested it." Hiroki responded

At this Hinata went back to reading her book ignoring Hiroki, so he went to sit somewhere else.

After a while two Kumo ninja wearing the standard Jōnin gear, with black short sleeved shirt and pants came into the room. One was an intimidating woman with low cut red hair and a man with a small afro.

When they first came in the kids ignored them at first until the woman allowed her aura to emit into the room and suddenly all eyes were on her. It was so quiet; you could hear a pin drop. Hinata just sat in awe.

_"Wow everyone got quiet just by feeling her aura. I thought only mom could do that. She must be really strong."_ Thought Hinata

"Hello class my name is Chiasa and this is my assistant Isao and for the next six years, we will be teaching you the skills that will keep you alive in the ninja world. Now, before we begin, I want to make something very clear; being a ninja it not a game. So, if any of you think this will be like the movies and games you play, you might as well leave right now because you'd just be wasting my time and adding to the already large body count this perfusion has."

Noticing one boy that was shaking Chiasa decided to get in his face.

"The reality is most of you will end up dying a slow, painful death all alone in the middle of nowhere with only screams to keep you company."

Hinata wasn't surprised when that boy left the room crying but was when four others left the room as well.

"Okay now that the weaklings are gone. Come with me outside so I can see what I have to work with."

Chiasa and Isao then took them to one of the many training fields around the Academy which was about thirty feet across and told the student's to gather around her.

"Alright listen up, they're currently too many of you in this class, so in order to determine who goes and who stays, we'll be doing one-on-one sparring. So to insure that you'll be able to stay I recommend you showcase any techniques you know. So who wants to go first?"

Hiroki was the first to enter the ring.

"Ok anyone here think they can take on the son of or Kage?"

After seeing no one else stepped forward Hinata went to the ring as well.

"No fair she's a girl. Guys can't hit girls."

One of the students shouted in protest.

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news but in the ninja world anything goes and that includes hitting girls."

She then went and faced the students.

"I suggest all of you remember that."

Once in the circle Isao had Hinata and Hiroki stand 2 m apart. Hiroki went into a hard stance with his fist at the ready, while Hinata calmly put her hands up in a way that made them appear like cat claws with her left side in the front.

"All right, begin!"

Hiroki made a beeline straight for Hinata. Hinata just waited and when Hiroki went to make a punch for her face she gracefully sidesteps him, causing him to fall flat on his face. Small giggles erupted from the entire class.

"You're goanna have to do better than that." commented Isao.

Hiroki quickly rose, dusted himself off, and once again faced Hinata who was patiently waiting. This time Hiroki approached her more consciously and when in rage unleashed a volley of fast jabs and punches.

Using her flexibility Hinata was able to sidestep and smack away most of his attacks, as well as giving her own palm strikes, and punches as well. Then suddenly Hiroki was able to make his fist connect with her chin, which caused Hinata to fall backwards. Acting quickly Hinata was able to go into a backwards roll and landed in into crouch stance facing Hiroki.

_"Hmm look like this one can take a punch."_ both Isao and Chiasa thought.

Their fight continued in a similar manner. Hiroki used strength and speed to try and overpower Hinata, while Hinata used agility and evasion to avoid his blows and struck when he left himself open. They continued to take and received hits until Hinata was able to sidestep another one of Hiroki's punches but this time grabbed his extended arm and used it to pull him to the ground. Realizing he was going down he used his legs to swipe Hinata off her feet, bringing her down as well. After this their fight deteriorated into them rolling around on the ground biting and scratching each other.

"Chiasa shouldn't we stop this?"Asked Iaso

"Nonsense ninjas need to know how to get down and dirty. Besides their life's aren't in danger, just let them tire themselves out."

Chiasa and Isao then started dividing the students up to do there separate fights. After all the other students finished their own spares, Isao went to go check on Hiroki and Hinata and found them lying on the ground gasping for breath.

_"O boy I can already tell these two are going to be a handful." _

* * *

Kumo Cryptanalysis Headquarters

With his Kage robe adorning his shoulders A was making his way through the Cryptanalysis Squad headquarters. Yesterday they informed him that the deciphering the forbidden scroll Yugito obtained at Konoha was completed. Apparently they found something that was important enough that they felt he should see.

On his way toward the room where the scroll was being held, A past books filled with deciphered codes, people working on computers, and processing information that has been gained for missions.

After getting permission he was led into a room which contained an unrolled scroll that was 50 meters long, covered with symbols. Looking over the scroll was a man with dark skin and glasses wearing a lab coat. When A came into the room he stopped what he was doing and bowed toward A.

"It's an honor to meet you, Lord Raikage"

"It's nice to see you to Fumio_,_ now you said you had something you wanted to tell me in person."

"Ah yes it's about the scroll Yugito brought back from Konoha. We just finished deciphering it. And there's some good news and bad news. "

"Bad news first." Said A.

"Okay, the bad news is that most of what's on it is useless."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S USELESS! I was informed this scroll contained a vast array of secret and forbidden Jutsu from Konoha how on earth could that be useless!"

"Now clam down. I was getting to that, the reason most of it is useless is because the instructions to use most of the Jutsus are missing critical parts."

Fumio then lead A over to show him the scroll

"For example this Jutsu here talks about how the user would be able to drain a person's chakra without physical contact, however the hand signs it shows to use the Jutsu are in a random order with practically infinite ways in which they could be used. To be honest most of the Jutsus on the scroll are written in a way so the person who's teaching the jutsu can remind themselves how to properly perform it."

"Then why was Yugito able to learn the shadow clone jutsu?"

"That's because Yugito is the rare exception of someone who could actually use the Jutsu without any prior knowledge and live"

"What do you mean?"

"We did test on how Yugito makes her clones and found that the user's chakra is evenly distributed throughout all the clones. Now because of her demon she has an inhuman amount of reserves so she could take the lost and be fine. However most ninja would die or go into a coma from the chakra lost it'd take just to make a single clone. We already lost a few men testing some of the other jutsu that had detailed instructions."

By this point, A wanted to demolish the scroll just vent out his frustration.

"I there anything that we can actually used?"

At this Fumio suddenly got very excited.

"Oh yes you see the scroll also contained various incomplete Justus Konoha were currently working on, and because of this instead of making them vague they hid them under the completed jutsus using invisible ink."

"What do you mean hidden." After Fumio did a serious of hand signs the symbols on the scroll deformed and reformed into a completely different set of symbols.

"Apparently when Konoha Nin use the phrase look underneath the underneath they take it literally as well. But of all the incomplete jutsus there's one that we all have very high hopes for.

"Which one?"

"It's one that was created by the Second Hokage."

"Tell me exactly how powerful this thing is?"

"Perfected a single person using this jutsu could bring one of the elemental nations to their knees."

A found himself having to close his mouth after he recovered from this revelation.

"Tell me what is the name of this jutsu?"

"It's called Impure World Resurrection"


	4. The secrets out

The secret hidden in sangaku ch 4

Authors' notes:

All Naruto character belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and Fujiko belongs to lori286787

Since they reviled the name of A's assistant I'm sticking with that name from now on

I've decided to change what I'm going to do with Itachi so read the part with him in ch 3 to make sure you know

I figured you're all smart enough to know when I talking A so I won't have quotes over his name

Constructive criticism is welcomed

* * *

Kumo ninja Academy

"Ok class today well continue or lecture on ninja ranks and their origins."

It was another day at the Academy, with Isao teaching another lecture. Not that it was any trouble for Hinata.

As usual she was wearing her normal dark blue battle Kimono, with matching knee length shorts, and sandals; Her hair in a ponytail that stopped at her shoulders.

"Hinata can you tell us about the equivalent to Konoha's AMBU in our village?"

"The Kinkaku Force."

"That's correct, good job Hinata."

Hikrio raised his hand afterwards.

"Yes Hikrio."

"That wasn't the full answer sir."

"Really? Then would you care to enlighten us?"

"The Kinkaku Force was originally a force of twenty elite Kumo Nin. After they managed to kill the second Hokage and corner the third, along with other elite ninja of Konoha, their names became so feared that the Second Raikage expanded them, until they were the equivalent of the AMBU in other villages."

"A very good response Hikrio, you clearly know your history."

Right before Isao began the lecture again he couldn't help but notice the way Hinata was glaring daggers at Hikrio

"_Oh no not AGAIN!"_

* * *

It was after class and Hinata was heading home with her friend Fujiko. Fujiko had dark skin, long black hair, and was wearing a purple Chinese dress with a crescent moon on the back. She was currently listening to Hinata vent.

"That jerk. Every time I do well on something, he ALWAYS has to out shine me. I can't understand why he feels the need to do that."

Listening to her friend's rant, Fujiko couldn't help but smile.

"I can."

"What do you mean?"

"Uhm...I don't know, maybe because you always up stage him when he does something."

"What are you talking about? He's the one who always starts it."

"Uhm…Hinata you start it about fifty percent of the time. Remember that time Hiroki had to do that speech and you found out that he was allergic to peanuts so you…"

"That was one time!" Hinata interrupted

"Uhm…what about when you just HAD to beat his best time on the obstacle course?"

"He said I couldn't beat it!"

Fujiko went over and placed her hands on Hinata's shoulders.

"Hinata I'm saying this because I'm your friend… You're just as bad as him. So please don't let this get to you."

Whether Hinata heard her or not she couldn't tell because the moment she saw Hiroki she stormed straight toward him. Fujiko just shook her head.

"I'll take that to mean, you're letting it get to you." Sighing, she chased after her friend.

Hiroki was talking to some of his friends when he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around he found Hinata giving him a death stare.

"Why did you have to make me look like an idiot in class today!"

Hiroki just smiled.

"Hey it's not my fault that you didn't know what you were talking about. Maybe you should spend more time studying. "

A group of near-by students, sensing the start of another fight between the two started to surround them.

"Please, the only thing you have going for you is your brawns. That was probably the only thing you knew in the entire book."

Tick marks began to appear on Hiroki's face.

"Well excuse me for not standing for your show of ignorance to our village's history."

Lighting began sparked between their eyes.

* * *

Bee had just reached the academy to pick up his nephew when he saw both Hinata and Hiroki in a fighting arena preparing for combat.

**Oh kami don't tell me they're at it again?**

"_Looks like it. On the bright side, this is a GREAT chance to try something I've wanted to do for awhile."_

**Bee don't tell me you going to...**

"Hey hey hey this isn't cool. What's going on with my niece and nephew?"

Both simultaneously pointed at each other saying how it was the other fault.

"No you're the one who called me stupid!"

"You're the one who made me look stupid!"

Bee grabbed both their head to silence them.

"No no no this will not do. Here's how Bee's going to stop this hullabaloo"

"How are you going to do that?" Hiroki asked.

"We're going to have a match to see who's the best."

"That's a great idea uncle Bee." Hinata said with a smile, confident that she could win.

"He's my uncle not yours!"

"Shut up Hiroki!"

"Glad you both agree. Meet me at the tallest tree in Kumo in one hour."

Bee then went and faced the small crowd that had formed to watch the fight.

"All are welcomed to come and watch!" Bee declared with a big smile on his face.

A cheer irrupted from the crowd as they ran off to tell their friend about the event.

* * *

Two bored chūnin were sitting at a desk near the village entrance. One was a woman with dark skin and dreads, with an eye patch over here left eye. The other was a white skinned woman with strait short blue hair and an eye patch over her right eye groaning on the desk.

"I can't take much more of this guard duty."

Kayo sympathetically patted her groaning teammate.

"Relax Hiren only a few more hours."

This errand her an annoyed look from her partner.

"That's just great Kayo, a few more hours of boredom."

"Well maybe next time you should bring something to entertain yourself."

"Oh Kami, give me something to do." Hiren said after a long sigh.

They then noticed Yugito with a bandit bound and gagged over her shoulder heading toward the village gates. Hiren was more than happy to greet her.

"Hey Yugito what's with the bandit?"

Yugito stopped and pointed at the bandit

"Oh him, just another candidate for A's organ donor program."

Hearing that, the bandit tried even harder to free himself. Yugito couldn't help but shack her head at the futility of his attempt.

"Don't bother, those ropes are chakra enhanced, you're not going anywhere. Besides you and your pals have been pillaging villages for years. Karmas finally caught up to you so at least take it like a man."

"Glad to see you're doing your part." Kayo said with a smile.

"It's the least I can do. We all know ninja that have died because they couldn't get an organ or blood transplant. If dragging some thug with me can save a life then that's fine with me."

The two chūnin smiled at Yugito's dedication.

"Oh by the way, Bee has Hinata doing some challenge with Hiroki… right about now." Said Hiren

Yugito pinched her noise, to stop her forming headache.

"Great, what is it THIS time?"

"Not sure, but apparently it's some final challenge to determine once and for all which one of them is the best."

"Thanks for telling me. Oh and can you drop this guy off for me? I better go see what's up."

Before either could respond Yugito dropped the bandit on their desk and jumped off.

"Well at lest now you to have something to occupy yourself."

Hiren stared at Kayo with shock

"Why do I have to do it!"

"You where complaining a few minutes ago about having nothing to do. Now here's something to occupy your time."

"Do I have to?" Hiren pleaded with a sad puppy dog face.

"Would you rather stay coped up in here for a few more hours, or get a chance to get some fresh air and walk around the village."

"Fine, I'll do it."

Hiren took the bandit over her shoulder and looked up to the sky.

"Next time, I'll be more specific."

* * *

The bandit from earlier now found himself sitting cross legged, in the center of an empty room, with members of Kumo's research division.

They were once again attempting to make progress with the impure resurrection technique. Over the years they have finally managed to summon a soul but now they find themselves facing the hardest part: successfully placing the soul into the body. Once they smeared the subject's DNA on a scroll, a bald ninja with a slash mark on his neck prepared to perform the technique.

"Ok every one this is our last chance to make some progress, so let's make this count."

He said right before performing the needed hand signs. The DNA then spread out around the test subject and formed a complex set of seals.

Everything was going well, till the dust and ash half way covered the body. Suddenly the subject began to shake violently; the dust and ash left the body and began to pulsate rapidly in the air.

"Come on everyone keep it together!"

Unfortunately it was too late. Seconds later the symbols started to withdraw and the subject lay dead.

"Dam it another failure!"

"What are we going do now? That was our last test subject" asked one of the members.

The man with the scared neck rubbed his temple in frustration.

"Were going have to tell A the bad news that's what."

* * *

A was working in his office when Fumio came in to have a talk with him.

"Fumio, I was told you wanted to inform me on the progress of the Justus from the forbidden scroll."

"Yes we successfully managed to determine how to use the few we were able to obtained and can be available for use whenever you wish."

"Good and what about the research for impure resurrection?"

"From what I was informed I STRONGLY recommend you end this project."

"Why, what happened?"

"It's just that I don't think you'd want any more bodies pilling up."

A's tone turned deadly.

"What are you talking about? I was informed that no one was getting killed from this."

"That was true until today."

"Exactly what changed between today and the last five years we've been working on this."

"We've managed to summon the soul to go into the body."

"How is that bad news? You should be celebrating, not telling me to shut the project down."

"That's where the problem lies. Although we can summon the spirit we have no idea how to successfully place it in a living body. If we incorrectly place the soul in the body, the host will die and can no longer be used for the technique. Today alone, we went through all the death row inmates and criminals we've managed to acquire over the years, and we'll need MANY more before we make any kind of progress, let alone successfully complete the technique."

A just sat in his chair for a moment in deep thought.

"How many bodies are we talking about?"

"Well if we had some idea how the process works I'd say about a few hundred. But considering we're still in the dark more likely thousands."

A just shook his head and looked outside his window.

"Cancel all research till further notice. There's no way in hell, I'll sacrifice so many for some dammed jutsu."

"As you wish Lord Raikage"

After Fumio left Mabui teleported a massive cinder block into A's office. A then calmly approached the block and took a deep breath.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

When the dust cleared all that was left of the block was a pile of dust.

"Do you feel any better sir?"

"No, dam it I had big plans for that jutsu."

"I told you not to put your hopes in this one."

"Yeah I know. Damn now I'm all hyped up. What's my schedule like? I still need to vent out some of this energy?"

"You have 20 minutes till your next meeting. I could have some more cinder blocks brought over so you can vent out your excess energy."

"Sounds good to me."

"Or you could let it out on me."

"...Come again?"

"You heard me."

A just looked at his wife for a second while she sat on his desk, with her legs crossed, playing with her hair and pretending to read over some papers.

"Make it 35 minutes."

"25"

"30"

"27"

"Deal."

* * *

28 and a half Minutes latter

A noble from North Eastern Lightning Country patiently waited for his meeting with the Raikage when Mabui came out of A's office fixing her hair.

"Sorry for the wait sir but the Raikage had some urgent business to attend to. He's ready to see you now."

Without a word the noble went into the Raikage's office to find a very relaxed A with a grin plastered on his face. When A saw his visitor he stood up from his desk and went over to shack the man's hand.

"Ahhh greeting so glad you could make it. Sorry for the delay but you know how things sometimes take longer to finish than you originally plan. Is there anything that I can get you?

"Umm no, no I'm quite fine."

"Okay then let's get down to business.'

"_He sure is in a good mode." _was all the nobleman could think as they continued their meeting.

* * *

Hinata and Hiroki found themselves at the base of a 300 foot tall tree. With them was Bee and good amount of the academy's student cheering in anticipation, along with some of the school's instructors watching over everyone.

"Ok niece and nephew here are the rules. Whoever gets the flag on top wins and this contest shall end. You each stay on your side till you get to the top. If you fall off or go on the other person side before you reach the top you're disqualified. Hinata gets the left, Hiroki gets the right. Fighting's a no no so don't even try"

Both shocked their head. Bees then lead them to the tree's base to start the race. Once they were in position Bee began the countdown.

"On your mark. Get set. GO!"

Both started climbing up the tree. Hinata managed to reach the lowest branch on the tree first. Just when she landed on the first branch a force field appeared around her and she was trapped inside. On the Barrier she managed to read the words "Penalty, first one to reach the branches stuck for 20 seconds."

"Oh almost forgot to tell you all. Test and traps will be throughout your ascent. You'll have to pass them if winnings your intent" Bee shouted to both.

Hinata was forced to watch as Hiroki use this time to catch up and pass her.

"See you at the top slow-poke."

As soon as the barrier went down Hinata rushed right after Hiroki determined to win.

* * *

"Hey Bee, can you tell me what crazy idea you have Hinata involved in? I heard something about some crazy match."

"Call me by my title, Lord Jinchūriki."

Yugito just rolled her eyes.

"Ugh fine what crazy idea have you come up with now LORD JINCHŪRIKI?"

She said as mockingly as possible.

"Well my niece and nephew have been arguing for who knows how long. I had to put a stop to it because both are too head-strong"

"So you came up with this whole thing just to stop a childhood rivalry."

"Righty O Miss Yugitoo."

Yugito just stared at Bee for a moment.

"We've got to get you outside the village more often."

* * *

Hiroki was making his way up the tree.

"_This is easy I'll win this contest in no…."_

His thoughts were stopped as he crashed face first into a pink barrier.

"Argh! Son of a..."

His curses were smothered as he placed his hands over his face until the pain subsided. After he recovered he noticed a target about 10 meters away with a sign that said "skill test number one show your accuracy by hitting the target." Hiroki then pulled out a Kunai.

"_No problem."_

He let the kunai fly and it would have hit dead center if the target didn't move at the last minute.

"Oh come on!"

He tried again and again but each time the target just moved out the way. His frustration increased even further when he noticed Hinata get ahead him. He then drew four Kunai at once.

"Alright you want to play hard ball, then bring it."

He then throws all four at once and managed to hit it with three of the four Kunai. Afterward the pink barrier vanished and Hiroki continued onward.

* * *

After making their way through various obstacles, both managed to reach the top at the same time. In the moment both made a grab for the flag, the flag started to move, and wrapped itself around Hiroki's right wrist and Hinata's left.

"Hey what gives let go!" Hiroki yelled as he tried to pry himself free.

"I can't we're stuck together."

"Well you better get yourself unstuck cause I intend to wi…"

An intense rumbling shook the entire tree. Within seconds a massive army of strange humanoid looking puppets appeared from the branches throughout the tree, all holding various weapons, and all heading for their current location.

"This is not good." Hiroki said, as he slowly went back to back with Hinata.

"Um Hiroki, truce?"

It looked like he was about to protest, but after looking at their bound hands and the army of wooden soldiers heading to towards them he did the only reasonable thing.

"Truce"

Both went into their fighting positions.

"At least until we get out of this mess, deal."

Hinata just smiled.

"Deal."

* * *

"Bee"

"Yeah Yugito?"

"Why did a giant wooden army pop out of the tree?"

"Oh, that that was my idea"

Yugito turned to face Bee looking a little too calm.

"What made you think that would be a good idea?"

"Well over the years I've learned the best way to get two people to stop fighting is to throw them into a life treating situation, great idea huh!"

Bee said with a smile on his face. Mentally patting himself on the back for another splendid idea. Yugito calmly went up to Bee and started to strangle him.

"WHAT THE HELL BEE! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET MY LITTLE GIRL KILLED!"

It took three ninja to pry her off, but in the end they managed to keep Yugito from killing Bee. After regaining his breath Bee tried his best to reason with her.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Miss Yugito. No need to get violent it's all part of the plan."

"What plan, getting Hinata killed!"

"**You really fucked up you know that Bee.** **Another splendid idea my ass."**

"_Shut up. You're not helping"_

Isao went over to try and clam Yugito down.

"Yugito calm down, you're overreacting."

"Like Hell I am!"

"Ok Yugito listen to yourself for a moment. You think Bee would deliberately try to kill Hinata and Hiroki, one who's his nephew and the other who he sees as his niece."

"Yeah, that just about sums it up."

"Yugito think for a moment. There is nothing for him to gain in trying to eliminate them, plus if he did he'd have both you and A to deal with, so he must have thought this out. _Hopefully. _I'm positive everything will turn out fine if you just be patient."

After thinking it over Yugito relaxed…though just a little.

"Ok fine I'll leave him alone; even he's not stupid enough to not have thought this out."

While this was occurring, Bee was in deep thought.

"_I just can't help to think that I forgot something..."_

"**You forgot to activate the safety seal that would prevent Hinata and Hiroki from dying against a group of puppets design to kill a chunnin, didn't you?"**

"..._shit"_

* * *

For Hinata and Hiroki the decent was proving to be a lot harder than the climb. From the moment they touched the flag the wooden army had been relentlessly attacking. Even though they were able to take out one with one or two hits, for every one that went down five seemed to take its place.

"This is crazy! Why the hell would Bee..."

Hiroki stop talking to throw a club wielding solider out of the tree and headbutt another.

"…do this to us?"

"Well we did ask for it."

Hinata took the sword of one that tried to attack her and used it to take out its owner and two others.

Somehow they managed to make it half way down. They didn't notice that the whole time they were being chased the army was forcing them further to the edges of the tree. Before they realized what happened the army had surrounded them on a branch and where slowly forcing them to the edge.

"Um Hinata, any ideas?"

"Just one."

"Well what is it?"

"Jump."

"Are you nuts!"

"Think about it: there were tons of ninja near the tree when we started and Uncle Bee's down there; someone going to catch us."

"That's crazy! We don't even know if they'll notice us before it's too late!"

"Do you have a better idea?"

After looking at the army in front of them and the drop behind Hiroki just shook his head.

"Fine, but if we die you have to do whatever I say in the afterlife."

"Deal."

And with a deep breath they took a leap of faith.

* * *

"HINATA!"

Yugito could have sworn her heart stopped as Hinata jumped from a branch 150 feet in the air. Without a second thought she pumped as much chakra as she could manage into her legs and jumped into the air catching both of them seconds before they hit the ground. The moment Hinata and Hiroki touch the ground the flag untied itself and fell to the ground. Yugito faced Hinata with a mixture of rage and fear.

"WHAT HELL WERE YOU THINKING! Are you trying to get yourself killed!

"I knew you or Bee would catch use." Hinata said in a calm manner.

All Yugito could do was give Hinata a hug.

"Kami you scared me. You know I love you, cause if anyone else pulled a stunt like that I'd put them six feet under."

"Hey Hinata."

This was the first time Hinata and Yugito noticed Hiroki standing right next to them.

"Don't think this changes anything. We didn't get to finish so we still have find out who's the strongest."

They both look hard at each other for a second and then smiled. Hiroki then placed his fist out, Hinata copying the gesture.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

With that settled Hiroki went with Bee to go home.

"So did you have fun Hinata?"

"Yeah mom, this was great."

"Good, cause you're grounded for a week."

"What. Why?"

"For jumping 150 feet out of a tree and scaring me half to death."

"But. But."

"Do you want to make it two?"

"No." Hinata said while slumping her head in defeat.

"Good now come on let's get home and get something to eat."

* * *

Hinata was relaxing with her friends Fujiko and Susei next to a nearby river. Hinata was lying in the grass with Fujiko lying on the trunk of a nearby tree. Susei was kicking her feet in the water's edge, Making sure her teal hair and red kimono top and skirt stayed dry.

"You were right Susei this is just what we needed." Hinata said while enjoying the sun.

"Ditto." Fujiko added.

"Well, we had to do something to celebrate the end of your grounding."

While they were enjoying some quality time Susei noticed some of the boys from their class playing on the other side of the river.

"Say Fujiko who do you think is the cutest in our class?"

Fujiko put down the book she was reading to ponder for a moment.

"Uhm… I have to say Takeo, what about you?"

"Me? Oh Sadao defiantly and I think we all know who Hinata likes"

The two friends then shared a laugh at Hinata expense. Hinata who was ignoring their conversation at first was now giving it her full attention.

"Really? Who do I like?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Susei

"Humor me."

"Hiroki!" Fujiko and Susei chimed in unison.

"I do not like Hiroki!"

"Uhm…then why are you blushing?"

Hinata was silent after this and look away from her friends.

"Sooo then you don't mind if I ask him out."

Susei asked with a smile on his face, causing Hinata to give her an annoyed look.

"Don't worry I was just joking. Besides the only girl he pays attention to is you."

"That's because I'm his rival not because he likes me"

Susei just smiled.

"Hinataaa who said anything about him liking you."

"We both know that's what you were implying."

"Well it's not like it's a bad thing to snag the Raikage's son, right Fujiko."

"ughu"

"See, So why don't you go and talk to him."

"Trust me Susei he may seem nice but he's a spoiled brat. Ever since I first meet him he's been constantly pestering me to do stupid challenges. It's always "I can bet you at this," or "I challenge you this." It drives me crazy. Ask Fujiko she knows what I mean."

"Mmugh"

Hinata and Susei both stopped their argument to looked at Fujiko and noticed that she had her face stuck in some martial arts book."

"Fujiko how old are you." Susei asked

"mmugh"

Tired of being ignored, Susei went over and snatched the book form Fujiko.

"Hey give it back I was getting to the good part."

Susei simply used her hand to keep Fujiko at bay.

"I don't see why you find fighting styles so interesting."

"I'll have you know there some really cool fighting styles out there. I was reading about a real cool one where you can kill a person by just taping them."

Both Hinata and Susei both took interest after hearing this.

"Really? What style is that?" asked Susei.

Fujiko took this chance to steal back her book, holding it close to her chest.

"I was getting to that part when you interrupted me."

Fujiko then opened the book, found the page she was at, and started reading out loud.

"Uhm…apparently it's called Gentile Fist, and is used by the Hyūga clan."

Fujiko stopped when she noticed a strange look cross Hinata's face.

"Uhm…is something wrong Hinata?" Fujiko asked.

"Oh no it's just that I've heard some of the adults call me that when they think I'm not around."

"Really?"

"Yeah I never figured out why though."

"Well they're called the Hyūga clan because their technique works by sending chakra into a person's tenketsu points."

"How can they strike a person's tenketsu points if they're under the skin?" asked Hinata.

"Apparently they have some kaki Genkai called the Byakugan that...wait a minute"

Fujiko read ahead in silence for a few moments and then had a confused look on her face.

" Uhm…Hinata this sounds like what you can do?"

"Really?"

"Yeah look."

Both Hinata and Susei went over to look at the book and saw a picture of a group of people with eyes just like Hinata's. Susei looked at Hinata, then the book, and Hinata again.

"Hinata could this be your clan?" asked Susei.

"And didn't you mom say she adopted you?" Asked Fujiko.

"Yeah, she said that she found me on one of her missions."

"Did she say where she found you? Cause this book say's there from Konoha."

"When I asked she said she tell me when I'm older."

"Uhm…well they have the exact same eyes as you so I wouldn't be surprised if they where your clan."

"But we signed a peace treaty with Konoha. If that was the case then wouldn't Yugito have brought you back to Konoha?" Asked Susei.

Hinata just looked at the image in the book for a moment, feeling bits and peices of forgoten memories appear form the depths of her mind.

Hinata just looked at the image in the book for a moment, feeling bits and pieces of forgotten memories appear form the depths of her mind.

"Yeah she should have."


	5. the teams are formed

The secret hidden in sangaku Ch 5

Author's notes: Sorry this update took so long. It was a mixture of college finals and writers block. To make up for it, this chapter is two in one. Also this ends the build up and the plot will begin to unfold, enjoy.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Yugito at home

Yugito was breathing slightly heavier than normal as she made her way to her living room. She didn't know why, but for some reason the fresh water lake theme always calmed her down, but even the beautiful scene around her wasn't helping this time.

Flashback

Yugito was experiencing a first in raising Hinata: actually having to go to a parent teacher conference. She could only figure that since Hinata was such a good student, she was being called because they wanted to promote her to genin early or something like that. With this, she smiled her usual cocky smile and went to the school. She knocked on Chiasa's door, and went in. Yugito paused the moment she entered, her mood quickly changed. The moment she looked at Chiasa's face, she could tell she wasn't looking forward to this talk. They quickly exchange greetings and Yugito took a seat nervously in front of her desk. After a bit of small talk, Chiasa began talking.

"Yugito, I'm beginning to worry about Hinata. He grade are staring to drop, and she doesn't seem to be showing any interest in her work. I've tried talking to her but she doesn't seem to want to talk to anybody." At first Yugito was shocked, but then she realized that Hinata had been acting odd for about a month now.

"I have noticed...she's been acting a little strange lately, but she is around that awkward stage. I'm sure she'll get over it."

"True but I believe I know why." Said Chiasa with a worried tone. Yugito suddenly had a slightly panic look.

"You don't mean..."

"Yeah I think she may have discovered her true origin." Yugito got a hold of herself and calmed down.

"That's a very big assumption you're making Chiasa. What made you come to this conclusion?"

"Well, when I first noticed Hinata's behavior, I asked her friends, and they told me that it all started after they read a certain book. I decided to check it out and I noticed that there was a section that talked about the Hyūga clan. Considering how sensitive this matter is, I thought you should know."

Yugito stopped listening the moment she heard the word Hyūga. She knew Hinata and knew she would have read that book cover to cover, like with every book she reads. That meant that if it contained even a mention of the Hyūga's, she would know and have a lot of questions. Yugito left the room before Chiasa could say another word with a very panicked looked on her face.

Flashback ends

Yugito laid on the couch wondering how she could possibly do this. It wasn't that she didn't expect this day to come; just that it wouldn't have come so soon. But if Yugito was honest with herself she wasn't really planning on telling Hinata at all. How the hell could she possibly tell Hinata that she broke into her house when she was two and kidnapped her from her home. Hinata may not even be able to look at her the same way again. Now she was going to have to confront this whether or not she wanted to.

* * *

Hinata found herself pondering the same thing that has been on her mind for the last month. No matter what she did it couldn't help but make her wonder why she was brought to Kumo instead of Konoha. She tried to convince herself that it was because Yugito got attached to her, but something about it just didn't sound right.

When Hinata got home Yugito was preparing dinner in the kitchen.

"How was your day honey?" Yugito yelled from the kitchen.

"It was ok."

"That good, dinner will be ready soon so go ahead and take a seat."

Hinata took a seat at the kitchen table and was greeted by an assortment of her favorite foods. They had light conversation throughout dinner but it was quite clear both had something they wanted to say.

"Hinata I talked to Chiasa today and she told me that your grades have been dropping lately."

"Oh, I'm sorry mom, I've had a lot on my mind lately" she said in a slightly guilty tone.

"Is it about what you read in the book?" Hinata was shocked.

"I have a pretty good idea what you're thinking, but why don't you tell me." Hinata hesitated at first, but then she began.

"Mom…It's just that I don't understand why you didn't bring me back to Konoha when you found me on your mission. It's not that I want to go back but I just want to know." Yugito took a deep breath there was no turning back now.

"Hinata…I didn't…exactly… find you."

"Of course you did, it's not like you kidnapped me, right?" Hinata said jokingly. Yugito said nothing

"Mom, you didn't kidnap me right." Hinata said half joking, half panicking. Yugito said nothing

"Mom?"

"Hinata eleven years ago Kumo and Konoha decided to make peace. Part of the agreement was that Kumo would send a ninja to sign the treaty. Kumo did wish for peace, but they had ulterior motives as well. Kumo never had a true Kekkei Genkai and had always envied that the other villages were able to acquire them. After witnessing the carnage they did to our forces in the last Great War, Kumo decided to do everything in its power to get them."

"Mom, please stop." Hinata said panicking, realizing where this was going.

"So it was decided that the treaty would be a perfect opportunity to infiltrate the village and steal a young child containing a Kekkei Genkai." Hinata's eyes opened wide, confirming her fears

"I was the ninja chosen, and I chose you."

Hinata said nothing. She was looking down on the floor

"Originally I was just supposed to bring you back, but I bonded with you and the next thing I knew I couldn't imagine my life without you."

Yugito paused to see how Hinata was taking the news. It didn't look good. She was shaking while hugging herself, and you could see tears streaming down her face. Yugito went to place a hand on Hinata but she flinched away and ran upstairs. Yugito placed her hands over her face, no longer able to stop the tears from falling. She fell asleep at the dinner table, still crying.

* * *

It's been a year since Yugito told Hinata the truth. With the exception of Bee and Fujiko, Hinata made it a point to distance herself from the village. She felt as if her life was a lie and was plagued by the wonders of the caring family, loving father and the life she would have lived if she grew up Konoha. Despite this, to her Kumo was still her home.

As a result of her dejected attitude, she became uncaring toward school and her grades sunk. Honestly she was surprised that she was even able to pass the genin exam. Right now she was siting with fujiko and the other students that passed, waiting for their teams to be called.

"…uhm… so who do you think you'll be teamed up with" Fujiko asked Hinata

"I don't know, but I'm not looking forward to it."

"Oh come on, you didn't do that bad on the exam." Hinata slumped down on her desk with a heavy sigh.

"You're wrong; ever since I found out what Yugito did I just can't seem to focus at all. I'm surprised that I even passed."

"…uhm… why are you still calling her Yugito? Don't you think you should forgive her by now."

"It's not that easy to forgive someone who kidnapped you when you where little." Hinata said with an angry tone.

"True but I'm sure all the problems you're having are because you won't forgive her." Fujiko placed an assuring hand on Hinata's shoulder, which seemed to calm her a little.

"Just try and forgive her. She loves you after all."

"Fine ,I'll try."

After Chiasa and Isao's goodbye speech, they began to announce the teams.

"…Ok ,team 11 is Hinata Nii, Hayato Wataridori, and Kossori Ranpu." Hinata slumped her head in defeat.

"Dang that sucks, I mean I'm sure they won't be that bad." Fujiko said with a nervous smile, Hinata just gave her a look.

"Hayato fine, it's his friend that I'm worried about."

"HINATA!"

A boy with glasses, short messy black hair, wearing only neon pink shorts, and using his headband as a belt, ran up to the two girls with a grin on his face.

"Umm hi Kossori."

"I'm soooo glad we will be on the same team" he said while rapidly shaking her and jumping up and down.

"Kossori clam down you're scaring her." A dark skinned boy, with fresh cut short hair, wearing a sleeveless black and gold, shirt with matching pants, appeared behind Kossori and started pulling him away.

"Sorry about him. He can be a bit crazy."

"Come on Hayato, every loves the crazy one." Kossori said in a sing-song voice. Hayato pulled a ball of yarn from his robe and threw it; Kossori ran after it.

"Don't worry he's a good guy when you get to know him, see you later Hinata" Hayato bowed and went after Kossori who was playing with the ball of yarn like a cat, Hinata looked very distraught.

"I'm doomed, I got stuck with the worst student of the class" she said.

"…uhm… on the bright side, Hayato seems to know how to handle him, plus I'm sure he'll die early on." Fujiko said with a smile. Hinata didn't seemed convinced.

Later that day the teams were together waiting for their Jonin sensei, when one of the academy instructors gave an announcement.

"Attention students, I would like to congratulate you all on getting this far. Unfortunally you are not genin quite yet." A murmur started through the crowd.

"Because there are not enough available Jonin to accommodate all the teams there will be another part to the exam. The first part tested your individual skills, while the second part will test your teamwork. Throughout Kumo there will be various tests that you must complete with your teammates. Points will be given based on the difficulty level of the event and how well you do them. You can do each event as many times as you want and the teams with the top scores will be rewarded with a joinin sensei. The ones who don't will be given the option to try again next year. The challenges are posted behind you and the exam ends at sundown. Good luck." The Procter vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Well, we can do this right Hinata?" Hayato asked with an optimistic tone.

"Yeah defiantly, what you think Kossori." Asked Hinata, trying to psych herself up.

"If I pass, I'll face a hard life filled with blood, misery, and sadness coupled with a short life. If I fail, I'll have a happy and simple life working at a curry shop and fall in love with a beautiful girl. LETS DO THIS!" Kossori said right before running off toward the list of mission with Hayato behind him.

"Good luck Hinata!" Fujiko shouted before she went off with her team. Hinata stayed behind dismayed by Kossori's remark.

_"I'm Doomed."_

* * *

"Ok now Hayato you need to cut the green wire." Hinata said with her Byakugan active.

The current challenge for team 11 was to safely disarm a boom without harming the nearby manikin civilians. Hinata was using her Byakugan to see through the bomb and instruct Kossori and Hayato how to disarm it.

"Ok now you have to cross the blue wire with the red one."

"Uggh this is taking too long" Kossori whined. Hayato gave him an annoyed look. They've been going at it for 5 minutes now.

"Kossori listen, if you can come up with a way to quickly and safely disarm this boom without harming anything then do it!"Said Hayato in a pissed voice.

"Ok!" Kossori then took the bomb and, before his team could stop him, threw it into the air, hit it with a Kunai with an explosive tag attached to it and watched it explode in the air.

"Can we go now?" said Kossori in his playful voice. Hinata and Hayato both looked at the female proctor for this test.

"Well the bomb was safely disarmed. A bit unorthodox but you did disarm the bomb in a safe manner so you all pass and with the best time so far."

"Yes! One more step closer to becoming Genin!" Hayato shouted.

"Hayato we may have done great on this one put we've done horrible on all the rest." Said Hinata. Hayato's cheerful mood vanished.

"Dang, you're right and I doubt that we have enough time to redo the other tests." The proctor feeling sorry for them and seeing how well they handled the bomb decided to give them some advice.

"If you need a challenge that will boost your score, I know just the thing." Team 11 stopped what they were doing and focused all their attention on her.

"What is it?" asked Hinata

"The test is called the Goldilocks challenge. Head to the Island Turtle and you'll get further instructions." The three headed over to the location.

"I hope you guys survive." The proctor said when they were out of ear shot.

* * *

Yugito was reading a magazine while she waited for a genin team to come and take the Goldilocks challenge.

_"Yeah, like anyone's going to come. I bet A does this just to keep me out of the way." _Then she saw Hinata and her team heading toward her.

_"I can't believe they're actually going to try this."_

When they got there Yugito jumped out of a tree to greet them. Hinata avoided eye contact with Yugito and vice versa. Yugito began to explain the test.

"Ok so you guys want to take the Goldilocks challenge right?" All three nodded their heads. "Ok then here is what you have to do: on the island is a family of bears. In their den is a cub, you need to bring it back here to pass"

"That's it?" Asked Hayato

"Yep bring it back by sundown unharmed and you're sure to get a Jonin sensei."

Team 11 headed off but Yugito Pulled Hinata to the side.

"Be careful ok." Yugito whispered

"Don't worry, I can handle myself." Hinata said in a dry voice. She still couldn't look Yugito in the eye.

"I'm more worried about your team mates then you." Yugito pointed to Kossori who was humping a tree with Hayato desperately trying to stop him. Hinata sweat dropped.

"I can handle them." Yugito tossed Hinata a whistle.

"Just blow this if it gets too hectic in there it'll allow me to intervene though you'll fail the test." Hinata nodded and went after her teammates, Kossori still trying to hump the tree.

* * *

Once they reached the middle of the island, Hinata used her Byakugan to spot their target. Hinata stopped dead in her tracks.

"Did you find them?" Hayato asked

"Yeah, it's just they're just a little bigger than we thought."

"Come on how big can they be" Asked Hayato

When they reached the den they found two cabin sized bears sleeping in the entrance of a cave with a small cub right in the middle. Each of the bears probably weighted around 5-6 tons.

"Ok yeah that's big." Said Hayato

"Alright come on lets go get it!" Kossori yelled and was about to run toward the bears but was stopped by his teammates.

"Kossori you can't just run in there they'll tear you apart." Hayato whispered.

"They won't see me I promise." Kossori whined.

"It won't matter since they'd smell you." said Hayato.

"What do you mean." Asked Hinata

"A bear has a sense of smell that's over 2,000 times better than a human. Even if they can't see him they'll smell him." Hinata sat and thought for a moment

"If that's the case were going to need to distract them somehow."

"Oh, oh, pick me, pick me" said Kossori

"Um, Kossori I don't think it would be a good idea to send you." Said Hinata

"Actually I think we should." Hinata was surprised that Hayato was supporting this.

"Hayato, Kossori isn't exactly stealthy." Kossori frowned when he heard this.

"Trust me Hinata, he can handle this." Hinata was still unconvinced but she was willing to give him a shot.

"Ok he can do it" Hinata then glared right at Kossori. "But if you mess this up you're going to pay."

"Now, come on, it's me. Would I ever mess anything up" said Kossori with a big smile on his face. Hinata gave him a death glare.

"But Kossori, before you go we have to do something to hide you scent."Said Hayato. So Hinata and Hayato covered Kossori in mud and leaves from head to toe.

"Hayatooo this is so nasty. Do I have to this?"

"Yes this is the only way they won't notice you coming so deal with it." Kossori spit out some mud that got into his month.

"Ok but you owe me." Said Kossori

"Deal." Hinata and Hayato got ready to distract the bears while Kossori got into position. Both drew a kunai.

"Ready Hayato?"

"Ready." As one they ran to the cave and shouted to the top of their lungs. The bears eyes shot open and they charged at the pair as they ran into the surrounding forest.

The bears where proving to be a lot faster than Hayato and Hinata had hoped. It was taking everything in them just to avoid being ripped to shreds. Every time they tried to jump into a tree the bears would just knock it down with one swipe. To make matters worse while the father was after both of them the mother was heading back to the den.

_"oh no I have to stop her."_ Hinata went to intercept her but before she could the father made a swip at her which she barely avoided. She then found herself staring down at an angry mom with Hayato in a similar situation.

"Hayato now!" Hinata yelled. Both blasted a smoke bomb that overwhelmed the bear's senses and they used the chance to escape. With all their limbs intact they headed to where they planned to meet Kossori.

"Do you think we gave Kossori enough time?" Asked Hinata as they jumped through the trees.

"Trust me he's had more than enough time." They reached the meet up point and found Kossori seated with the sleeping cub.

"Hey guys what took you so long?" Both sweat dropped at his reply.

"Told he could do it."

"Ok you were right let's just get out of here."

"Jonin sensei here we come." said Hayato

Just then the cub opened her eyes when she realized where she was she started to scream. Soon after, a thundering roar shocked the forest. The parents came smashing through the forest and the genin quickly headed into the trees. Kossori just stood there waving at the charging bears, Hayato pulling him up at the last minute.

"I'm fine! They are just cutesy bears! They wouldn't harm a fly!" says Kossori, just before the bears tore the tree he was standing in front of in half.

"Good save Hayato" Said Hinata

"Don't mention it. Let's just get out of her…."

Suddenly they felt the tree shack as the bears put all their weight on the tree they were on and sent it crashing to the ground. They all managed to escape in time but were face to face with two angry parents with death in their eyes. Hinata made a chakra colored spear appear Hayato pulled out two long Kunai.

"Kossori get the cub out of here!" Hinata yelled. Right when Kossori was about to make a run for it one of the bears blocked his path and opened its jaws.

"Kossori!"

Hayato lunjed at the bears and latched on him. Suddenly the bear shook violently in pain and accidently hit his mate sending her skidding across the ground as well as flinging Hayato back to his teammates. The genin got into battle formation and got ready for a fight.

The next few minutes were a hectic dance of two of the genin distracting the bears and the third trying to escape with the cub. Every time one of them made a run with the cub, the parents would then focus their attention on them, and they'ed be forced to toss the cub to a teammate; putting them back to square one. When Hinata had the cub the resulting charge of one of the bears caused the ground under her to cave in and sent her tumbling down a hole, with the cub.

When Hinata recovered she found she was a long distance from the battle.

_"How are we going to pass this? It always takes two of us to hold those things off so only one of us can get away. If I don't head back Hayato and Kossori are sure to end up dead, but what can I possibly do? If I give them the bear well fail and we would've done all this for nothing."_

Hayato and Kossori were back to back, patting heavily. The two bear had cornered them and were slowly closing in.

"Kossori…. it's been…..great having you as a friend"

"Same here…..my friend, and… before we… go there's something I… have to tell you."

"What?"

"Your mom...is the hottest milf...I have ever seen in my life" Hayato shook his head

"You'll never change." Just when the bears were about finish them off Hinata appeared, holding the bear.

"Hinata get out of here!" Hayato shouted. Hinata ignored him and tossed the cub to the bears. The parents cautiously approached the cub and after sniffing her took the cub and left. Hinata went over to check on her teammates.

"Are you guys ok?" Asked Hinata.

"No lasting harm" Said Hayato

"Yeah but I think those bears like me, maybe I should go back. " Said Kossori, both Hinata and Hayato sweat drop. Hinata helped both of them up and they headed for the exit.

"Thanks for saving us Hinata, we can always become genin next year." Said Hayato with a melancholy voice.

"Sniff I guess I'll be doomed to the at that curry shop with that hot girl." Said Kossori. Hinata smiled

"I'm not quite so sure about that." Hinata lead them to a clearing with the cub.

"But Hinata, I saw you give them the cub." Said Hayato

"No, you saw me give them a squirrel that put a genjutsu on it to make it look and smell like the cub. I left the real one here."

"Or we were eaten and this is heaven." said Kossori "THAT MEANS I CAN FLY!" Kossori started flapping his arms and making propeller noises.

"Come on let's get him out of here before he hurts himself." With Hinata carrying the cub and Hayato dragging Kossori, they headed out of the forest.

* * *

Yugito was dumb struck when team 11 came out of the forest with the cub in toe. As far as she knew it'd been years since anyone ever came out alive.

"Wow you actually finished, and nobody died or got horribly maimed. You guys are a sure in for a Jonin sensei." The three teens let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding.

"Now just hand over the cub and you guys can be one your way. They'll be announcing the teams tomorrow at 7:30 AM at the auditorium don't be late." Hinata handed over the cub as well as the whistle Yugito gave her.

"Told you we could handle it." Hinata said, Yugito smiled

"Guess you proved me wrong." Hinata then went over to her waiting teammates and they headed home.

"Hey what were you and your mom talking about?" asked Hayato

"She isn't my mom."

"Then you have one hot sister." Said Kossori

"She isn't my sister either"

"Then what is she?" Asked Hayato

"She's…..my guardian" The rest of their walk was silent till it was time to part ways.

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow." Hinata waved goodbye as she split up with her teammates.

_"I guess I'm not doomed" _Then Hinata heard Kossori say something about underwear and taning oil.. _"At least not yet."_ At this, She just had to smile

* * *

"Found anything yet?" Shouted Hayato as his team was searching for their jonin sensei.

It all started the day after they passed their genin exam and they went to get their assigned jonin sensei. Instead of finding one they found a letter that stated they were suppose to go to training ground J and find them. They thought it be easy till they found out it cover half a mountain side.

"No, nothing" said a frustrated Hinata with her Byakugan active.

"Oh come on! We've been looking all day and we haven't found anything!" Shouted Hayato

"Relax we still haven't searched everywhere lets go to another spot." Said Hinata

"Hey guys I found our sensei!" Kossori runs over holding a monkey.

"Kossori that's not…" Hayato placed a hand in front of Hinata and shock his head.

"Great job Kossori why don't you go and get him something to eat." Said Hayato

"Roger." and he ran off to a nearby steam.

Hinata had to admit she was getting frustrated. Even with her Byakugan she still wasn't able to find where their sensei was. All the foliage, caves, and cliffs didn't exactly help either.

Suddenly two puppets jumped out of nowhere and attacked Hinata and Hayato. Hinata made a Kunai and cut of the arms of one and Hayato did a side kick that sent the others head flying.

"Great, now we have to deal with these stupid puppets." Said Hayato

"Wait, this could be a good thing, this means we're getting closer." Said Hinata. Kossori came up running and crying holding a puppet that was cut in half.

"Guys what am I going to do? I killed a man!" Everyone became quite when they heard clapping . They looked up in a nearby tree and saw Yugito sitting on a branch clapping.

"Not bad, but I see room from improvement." Said Yugito.

"Yugito? what are you doing here?" Asked Hinata. Yugito flinched.

"Well if you must know I'm going to be your Jonin sensei."

"What! But you can't be. Our sensei is right here!" said Kossori showing Yugito the monkey. Yugito gave him a look.

"That's a monkey." Said Yugito

"Oh, well that explains the fleas. Can I keep him?"

"Nope." Kossori frowned "Now put him back where you found him." Kossori went off and let the monkey go. Once he got back Yugito sat them down on a nearby fallen tree.

"Ok you three I'm Yugito Nii and I'm going to be your Jonin sensei. Now so we can get to know each other I want you to introduce yourself, include your name, a little about you, and some techniques." Yugito then pointed at Hinata.

"Hinata you go first, Hayato next and then, Kossori." Hinata got up and faced her team.

"Hello my name is Hinata, I like flower pressing. Thanks to my Byakugan I have 360 degree vision." Hinata then made a chakra colored spear appear.

"I also developed a technique that allows me to make my chakra into weapons. I can manipulate their shape and reabsorb them." She absorbed the spear and sat back down.

"Ok now you're up Hayato" Said Yugito and Hayato got up.

"Hello. My name is Hayato, I like anything that has to do with nature." He then spread out his arms and a set of steel bird wings appeared out of the attachments on his arms. "The wings on my arms greatly increase my jumps, speed, and I can glide with them. I also have medical training." Hayato quickly sat back down and Kossori jumped up.

"HELLO my name is Kossori!. I like boobies, girls and more boobies. And I can do this." Kossori abruptly vanished; Hinata seemed to be the only one surprised.

"Where'd he go?" She asked.

"Up here!" Kossori then reappeared hanging for a tree like a sloth.

"I can turn invisible!"He yelled. "And I have this." A massive curved blade as long as he was appeared behind his back."

"Well not exactly, more like you can manipulate light photons." Said Yugito Kossori disappeared and reappeared sitting back on the log.

_"That's why Hayato wanted him to get the cub. It makes sense now" _thought Hinata.

"Ok now that the intros are over let me give you a rundown on how our weeks will work. First off we'll be working six days a week with the last day for rest; I'll let you decide when that will be. Three days we'll be doing intense physical training, and the other three involved doing training scenarios, missions, and in the library doing research."

"Why are we going to spend so much time at the library?" Asked Hayato

"Because being a ninja isn't all about power you need to be able to outsmart you opponent. Plus to be able to do powerful jutsu or develop new ones you must have an intricate understanding of how chakra work. Now if I recall correctly today is scenario day."

Yugito covered herself in a puff of smoke and when it cleared team 11 was surrounded by multiple Yugito's cracking there knuckles.

"Um what's going on?" Hayato asked nervously

"Simple. Since it's Tuesday it time for some combat scenarios" One of the clones said.

"But don't we get a break or warning or something" Asked Hayato. Yugito wagged her finger

"Oh no, no, no, nooo. You have to be ready at anytime in the ninja world. Now here's you scenario. You were scouting an area for bandits and got ambushed by enemy nin. Since it's your first day all you have to do is escape to the bottom of the mountain to succeed."

Team 11 ran as fast as they could and after the count of three the clones ran after them.

* * *

It'd been two months since Yugito started training them and although her methods were…questionable at best, they already showed clear signs of improvement. And currently they were facing their most difficult mission yet…. mole removal.

"Mole removal?" Said Kossori as they were walking through farmland

"They're not just any moles their Thunder moles. Their crafty, sneaky, and endangered. Your mission is to get them off this farmers ranch without physically harming them while making sure that they don't steal any of the food in the barn."

"Roger!" said Kossori."

"Mental harming isn't allowed either." Said Yugito, Kossori frowned

They arrived at their destination. It was a medium sized ranch filled with various fruit trees and littered with mole mounds.

"Now remember, if you successfully complete this mission you'll be allowed to do C-rank missions so good luck." Yugito headed over to the barn.

"Wait aren't you going to watch us." Asked Hayato.

"Na you guys can handle this one on your own. I'll just be observing this time. Plus I want to be a safe distance."

"What do you mean safe distance?" Hinata asked.

"You'll see." Yugito said as she walked away.

"Well come on guys. Lets finish this quick so we can finally do a C-rank missions." Hinata said as she ran over to the barn, her teammates right behind her.

They arrived to a clearing where some of the moles were up and about. They had dark brown fur, wore shades and were about the size of a kindergartner.

"Dang, those are some big moles" Said Hayato.

Hinata pulled out a set of smoke balls.

"Ok apparently all we have to do is throw these into their holes, let the smoke drive then out, and scoop them up while their dazed."

Hayato snatched the ball Kossori was playing with and throw it into a hole. In moments they heard a bang and smoke came out of the holes. Five dazed moles came stumbling out and the genin quickly rushed into the field and scoped them up into a bag and headed off; Kossori carrying the bag.

"Well that wasn't too bad" Said Hayato

"Yeah, we'll be able to be done before lunch." Said Hinata

"Yeah, now we can.."A mole jumped out a tree and wacked Kossori with a bat and freed the moles in the bag and ran off. Kossori red faced took his sword stabbed it in a rock, and made a makeshift hammer. He and the moles then started playing a ninja version of whack-a-mole, Kossori screaming like a maniac.

"Hayato, how long till he runs out of energy?" Asked Hinata

"Not sure."

"Great." The two decided to sit under a near by tree.

"These moles are smarter then they look." Said Hayato

"Tell me about it. I don't think they'll willing to leave either" said Hinata

"Well I heard they hate the smell of palm oil maybe that could work." Hayato suggested.

Without warning Kossori run by them screaming. When they look back the saw twenty of the biggest moles they've ever seen coming at them with large hammers.

"Hayato stall them!" Hinata yelled before taking off.

"Wait, What!"Before he could react the moles punched on him.

After escaping the moles team 11 was resting on a branch.

"Hayato you were saying about palm oil." Hinata

"Yeah apparently just putting it near them drives them away." He said while nursing the lump on his head.

"Well let's give it a try."

After getting some supplies, they started spraying palm oil every where they saw a hole.

"Well so far so good." Said Hayato

"Let's hope so." said Hinata

"And this stuff is pretty tasty to" Said Kossori. Hinata and Hayato looked and saw him eating the palm oil. Hayato looked annoyed.

"Kossori don't eat the…AHHHHHH" Before anyone could react Hayato got caught in a rope trap and was dragged into the nearby bushes.

"Hayato!" Hinata activated her Byakugan and after a minute of scaning found Hayato tied to a roasting rod with the moles preparing to light a fire.

"Oh no! Kossori we have to do something!" Hinata noticed Kossori wasn't next to her. "Kossori?" Then Hinata noticed that Kossori was next to the moles helping them cook his friend.

"If you marinate him with some seasonings before you cook him he'll taste a lot better." The moles all nodded in happy agreement.

"Hey aren't you guys supposed to be vegetarians?" Asked Hyayato the moles response was to shove an apple in his mouth.

"Now, remember that the fire shouldn't be too hot, and make sure that he gets cooked all the way. That brings out the flavor!" said Kossori, now wearing a chef outfit. The moles were busy taking down notes.

"KOSSORI!" Hinata rushed to stop her teammate from becoming an entrée.

After finally rescuing Hayato Team 11 regrouped to try and come up with their next move.

"Thanks for saving me Hinata. At least someone did!" Hayato gave Kossori and nasty look; Kossori pretended not to notice, now back to his neon pink shorts

"You're welcomed. Now all we have to do is come up with a way to get rid of these moles." Said Hinata

"I don't even see why they fight so hard to stay here" Said Hayato

"What do you mean?" Asked Hinata

"This place is a terrible place for them to live. They like clear fields yet they're in a place filled with trees. I could show them scores of better places then this."

"Then why are they here?" Asked Kossori.

"Probably because of all the fruit around here."

A light build went on in Hinata's head "Guys I have an idea." Hinata shared her plan

"Hmm, I like it." Said Kossori

"Yeah that would definitely work" Said Hayato

"Ok let's split up and contact each other on the radio when if you find a spot" With the plan ready they split up in different directions.

After about an hour Hinata went over to the where one of the moles were.

"Excuse me can we talk to whoever is in charge for a moment." The mole reluctantly went down a hole and got their leader. A very muscular mole appeared with red sunglasses and a lighting scare on his forehead. Eyeing Hinata causally' he listened to what he had to say

"I know we didn't get off on the right start but hear me out for a second." The mole allowed her to continue.

"We know this isn't exactly a good place for you guys to live so how about this." Hinata then gave the mole a map to look over.

"Me and my team did some scouting around and found a perfect place for you guys to move to. There are plenty of clear areas for you guys to burrow and no one will bother you." The mole didn't seem convinced.

"Look at it this way even if you guys do get rid of us they'll just hires someone else to get rid of you guys. This way it's a win win. You guys get a new and better home where you won't be bothered, and we complete our mission." Seeing the mole was about to leave Hinata used her trump card.

"Plus if you look around the spot you'll notice it's surrounded by countless fruit trees, which is the only reason why you guys are here right?"

The mole started to drool. Snapping out of his daze he went and called a few moles to look over the paper. After discussing it for a few minutes, the leader eyed Hinata carefully and eventually stretched his hands out to Hinata. After a firm shack he called the other moles and in minutes they were already packing up to leave. Team 11 ran to Yugito who was taking the cat nape on the barn.

"Yugito-sensei we finished getting rid of the moles, mission complete."

"Not quite" said Yugito with her eyes close

"What do you men all the moles are gone." said Hinata. Yugito laughed

"Look inside the barn." When they checked their jaws dropped when they saw that every drop of food was gone.

"Wh-what happened to all the food" Asked Hinata. Yugito pointed them to a mole with a sack over its back sneaking off.

"How did they get into the barn?" Hyatao thought. Then he noticed Kossori doing a guilty whistling, all eyes were on him.

"What? They said they wanted a going away present." Hayato had to stop Hinata from killing Kossori.

"Come back here you sneaky little moles!" Hinata yelled at the moles. Realizing they were busted they ran off with the genin right on their tails. Yugito was clutching her sides in laughter.

* * *

"You sure you want Yugito?" A asked a client who was making a mission request.

"Oh yes, my master specifically stated he wants Yugito for this mission."

"Well, you see, the thing is that she's just been given a genin team and I don't think that it's a good idea to take her away for them at this time. They're many other ninja available that I'm sure could assist you.

"I'm sorry but he said if he can't get Yugito he'll take his business elsewhere. If you're just worried about separating her from her team, they can come along as well."

"I don't think I could in good conscience send fresh genin into such a dangerous battle situation."

"I can assure you they won't be needed for any combat. They'll most likely just sit back while Yugito handles everything, or at the most help her in setting some traps."

"Very well, you can have Yugito's team."

"Thank you Gato will be glad to hear it."


	6. A B rank WTF

The secret hidden in sangaku Ch 6

A B-rank WTF

Training ground J

Team 11 was about to start another day of training.

"Ok, today I'm going to start teaching you how to camouflage your chakra from an enemy. Before we start, I want each of you to go get a small animal and come back here." The three genin later came back with Hinata holding a ferret, Hayato a small bird, and Kossori a monkey.

"The first thing I want to emphasize is that camouflaging your chakra is completely different from hiding it. When your presence has been camouflaged, even if the enemy sensed you, they'd ignore your presence because to them you'd appear like the surrounding environment. Let me show you what I mean."

Yugito lead her team to a nearby open field filled with a large number of small birds. When Yugito walked through the field, none of the bird flew away.

"See, if I hid my presence the birds would have flown away, because they would've still sensed a treat from me. But because I camouflaged my chakra to seem like a trees, they don't feel endangered so they ignore me."

"Is that why I can't find you with my Byakugan?" Asked Hinata

"No you can't find me because you're looking for a human's chakra, when mine appears like the chakra of a tree. You could probably find me if you'd had a better idea what to look for." Seeing she was about to mentally overload her genin Yugito decided to continue.

"Now the key to this technique is changing your chakra to any nonhuman form of life. I want you to sense the chakra of the animal you caught and make your chakra match its chakra." Yugito watched the genin attempt to do the technique, and fail quite miserably. They were at it for an hour before she stepped in.

"Wow you guys really suck at this."

"You haven't even told us how to do this right." Said Kossori. A light bulb went off in Yugito's head.

"Rigghht, I know I forgot something." Yugito's whole team sweat dropped. After giving more detailed instructions to the genin, they continued for two more hours until Yugito decided to go to the next step.

"Ok, now that you got a feel for it, try walking through that field of birds without them flying away. If you fail to do this then go back and try to match your chakra with your animal and try again." Yugito sat down in the center of the field, took out her shamisen, and started playing. Team 11 had practiced the technique all morning with no visible progress. At noon, Yugito called them in for a lunch break.

"You guys have looooooooong way to go." Yugito said with a smile while they ate in the shade of one of the trees.

"Well no offense sensei, but..." Hayato mumbled something no one could understand.

"Hayato you're mumbling again speak up." said Yugito

"Sorry, I was saying that even when you told us what to do I was still confused." said Hayato

"He's right how do you possibly expect us to do this?" asked Hinata

"I don't, at least not yet" Yugito said with a laugh. Seeing the confusion on her teams faces, Yugito explained.

"This is a very advance technique. To be able to make your chakra match another's would take years of nonstop training. Well do that later." She casually added.

"Then why are you teaching this to us?" Asked Hinata.

"Because I want you guys have a concept of it and to think about what you'd want your chakra to resemble since you'll only be able to choose one. For example, I can only make my chakra resemble a single tree."

"Glad I don't have to worry about that. I could just turn invisible." said Kossori.

"Sorry Kossori, but even though an enemy wouldn't be able to see you, any competent sensor could sense your chakra. When you master this technique your enemy won't be able to find you with any of the six senses." said Yugito

"So then if I master this I could finally go into the Konichi's hot spring!" Kossori said while drooling. Hinata and Yugito shivered.

"On second thought you're right you don't have to worry about learning this." said Yugito. Then while they were sitting, a messenger owl with a scroll tied to its leg landed on Yugito's shoulder. Yugito untied the scroll and gave it a quick look over.

"Looks like A wants us to report to the tower." Yugito tied the scroll onto the owl's leg and it flew off. "Ok, I want us to get there in ten minutes. Let's move!" and they were off.

* * *

Ten minutes and ten seconds later Team 11 was in A's office with all three genin patting.

"Mmm you guys missed your target time. That means 25 pushups for each second you were late when we get back. That means 250 Kossori, stop trying to count!" said Yugito

"Aww." the genin groaned in unison. They then gave a bow to A.

"So, I was told that you have a mission for us?" asked Yugito

"Correct a B-rank mission has come up that I want you to handle." said A. Nodding to A, Yugito turned to her team.

"Sorry guys, looks like I'll be gone for a bit. While I'm gone I want you to…"

"Hold on, you're all handling this one."

"Really?" Said every member of team eleven.

"Bingo!" Said A

"Alright! Finally I get a chance to take out some bad guys!" yelled Kossori.

"But I thought only chunin and up were given B-ranks?" asked Hinata.

"Hinata has a point, I'm sure that I could handle whatever needs to be done on my own." Said a concerned Yugito.

"Afraid not, they'll be needed for this one." Said A.

"Fine what is it this time?" asked Yugito.

"This one's a double layer mission." said A.

"Wait, what's a double layer mission?" asked Hayato.

"It means a mission that has an official and unofficial objective." said Yugito

"Officially you'll be handling an assassination for Gato. Apparently the nin on his patroll failed to take out some bridge builder. So he wants some outside help."

"Who's Gato?" asked Kossori.

"Officially he's a shipping magnate and founder of Gatō Company. But that's really a cover for his criminal activites. Prostitution, drugs, slave trade, you name it and Gato's has his hands in it." said Yugito.

"So then why are we doing a mission for him again?" asked Hinata.

"That involves the unofficial mission. Ever since he obtained a monopoly over Wave Country he's been trying to expand his business into Lightening Country. This is a serious problem because any competition he faces always mysteriously disappears and poverty and crime follow wherever he sets up shop. The Danyo is so concerned that he's requested us to stop him."

"Normally I could just send someone to assassinate him but he's reach a point of power that killing him outright would cause far too many problems for our village. You'll use this mission as an opportunity to infiltrate his base and find evidence of illegal activity so we can take him down."

"And my genin are needed for this because…."

"People always underestimate children, combine that with the fact that members of your team can turn invisible and see through walls I can't think of a better choice." said A

If that's the case do you want me to actually complete the assassination?" asked Yugito

"Yes, it would be a good idea to for him to think good of us in case this plans fails, but make sure you give your team as much possible time to find something on Gato before you do it."

"Understood." Yugito said with an annoyed look before she bowed out and left with her team.

* * *

Team 11 had just left the Kage Tower, and was heading to prepare for their mission.

"So exactly what do you want us to find." asked Hinata.

"Anything that shows that Gato is directly involved in illegal activates." said Yugito

"Such as?" asked Hayato.

"That he's a pimp, drug lord, ordered a murder, hell if he has too many parking tickets. Anything that shows he's done something illegal" said Yugito

"I can't wait for the chance to let my blade taste blood!" Kossori said with an evil chuckle. The whole team looked at him with a concerned look.

"Don't count on it. If everything goes according to plan you guys won't have to lift a finger." Said Yugito, much to Kossori's disappointment. "Now we need to meet up with Gatos representative at dock 4. Meet me there in an hour. Pack everything you'll need to last a day or two. I plan on making this one a quickie."

"That's what she said." said Kossori. His comment earned him two lumps on his head curtsey of his Sensei."

"Oww Sensei you're so violent."

"And remember that the next time you say a slick comment." Yugito jumped onto a nearby roof. "The boat that will pick us up will be coming in at dock 4 meet me there." Yugito said right before she disappeared. After she left, team 11 went to get ready for their latest assignment.

Team 11 was at dock 4, where they were suppose to meet up with Gato's representative and head over to Wave, when a massive Yacht appeared.

"Is that a giga yacht" said an awed Hinata

"Sweet Kami, how rich is this guy!" Yelled Hayato, while Kossori was busy drawing plans on how to steal the yacht, a plan Hayato soon started helping with. When the, yacht docked, a man in an expensive looking suit came off and approached them.

"Are you the ninja Gato hired?" he asked

"Yes we're the team" said Yugito.

"Well then right this way. Gato will meet you when we arrive in Wave." The man then pulled out a scroll and gave it to Yugito.

"Here, give this to the guards once you reach Gato's mansion so you won't have any trouble."Said the man and they all hopped aboard. When they went inside the team found a sight that would make a five star hotel look like an outhouse.

"Wow it's bigger on the inside." says Hinata

"Just remember, this was bought with dirty money. So when we're lavishing in luxury, remember where the money came from." Yugito said right before she grabbed a $3000 Sapphire Martini, garnished with sapphire earrings. This caused her team to sweat dropped.

_"way to lead by example sensei" _though Hayato

As they were lead to where to they'd be staying, right before they went to their rooms Yugito called them to go over the game plan.

"Ok listen up: when we get about half a mile from Wave I want us to jump ship." Said Yugito

"Why?" asked Hinata

"Simple, right now the enemy doesn't know were coming. If too many people see us come off the boat, it could get back to the nin we'll be up against, and we'd lose the element of surprise."

"How do know they're enemy nin?" Asked Hayato

"Because the only way a group of ninja could fail to kill a regular civilian is if other ninja were involved."

"So can we have fun now?" Kossori ask eagerly.

"Sure go nuts." And the genin went to enjoy their pleasure cruise.

* * *

After a day at sea they were about to reach Wave country. With the sun about to rise and team 11 on the deck Yugito put her plan into action.

"Ok team let's do this." Yugito passed her team breathing masks and jumped overboard. One by one her team followed. When they were in the ocean they were shocked to see Yugito and Hinata walking on water.

"How are you doing that?" asked Hayato

"If you guys do well on this mission I'll show you." Yugito said with a smile. Then they made their way to shore.

When they made it to the beach, Yugito did a quick scan of their surroundings.

"Ok Gato's mansion is about 2 miles south west from here. Stay quiet, and follow me.

"Yes sensei." the three said at once and, rushed through the trees.

The group of thugs guarding the entrance to Gato's mansion where bored out of their minds. When Yugito's team jumped out of the brushes and appeared in front of them. Three of the thugs instantly attacked but Yugito sent them flying back to their friends. The rest drew out their weapons and got ready for a fight.

"What the hell is your problem!" Yelled the leader of the group.

"We're the ninja Gato hired." Yugito said stone faced and tossed the leader a scroll.

"Read this if you don't believe me. You can read right?" This earned her growls from all the thugs.

The leader made a small grunt "You check out, but you better not cause any more trouble." and he tossed the scroll back to Yugito and made a path for them to head inside. Yugito walked in, with her team right behind her.

* * *

"What do you mean they jumped ship!" Gato yelled to his aid.

"I'm sorry sir they said something about keeping the element of surprise. They said that they'd meet you here."

"Damn ninja, always doing things without any regard to anyone else's time schedule! Those incompetent sons of.."

"Now that's not nice." Yugito said leaning on the wall with her team.

"Ah! Why do ninja always have to pop up like that?" Said a startled Gato. Yugito took this time to check out her client, her wasn't a pretty sight. He was a short man in his fifties with a cane and dark glasses. Everything from his wrinkles to his sneer told her this guy was bad news.

"As much as I'd love to hear more on your insightful view of ninja, would you mind telling me the specifics about this job?"

"Sure whatever, I need you to kill this bridge builder named Tazuna because the nin on my payroll are too incompetent to do it.

"Any reason why you want him dead?" asked Yugito.

"Yeah, and it's none of your damn business. I hired you to do a job not open your mouths, got it?" snapped Gato.

"Understand sir." Yugito said while suppressing the urge to engulf him in a ball of flames.

"So the report said that the first team of nin you hired failed, are they still alive?" asked Yugito

"Did you not hear what I just said?" asked a pissed off Gato.

"I heard what you said; but talking to them could give me some insight on what I'm dealing with."

"Whatever, yeah there still alive, come on, they're this way."

* * *

Gato lead team 11 to a small room, inside where two mist missing nin. One was a girl with long black hair about a year or two older them the genin, the other was a man with bandage wraps covering his face lying in bed. Gato approached the nin in the bed.

"Hey Zabuza, Can you hear me you piece of shit! Thanks to your screw up I had to get some outside help so you can forget about getting paid." Zabuza continued to lay unconscious in his bed. "Hey, wake up!" Gato went to smack his cane into Zabuza's face, but before he knew what happened he found the tip of his cane pointed at his neck.

"Don't you dare harm Zabuza-sama." Said the longed haired nin aiming Gato's cane at his neck.

_"Hmm the kids fast."_ thought Yugito, Gato backed away nervously.

"You little punk, you'll pay for that." And Gato rushed out of the room. When Gato left Yugito eyed the two nin cautiously.

"Listen, I want you guys to stay away from them." Yugito ordered to her team.

"Why do you know them sensei?" asked Hayato.

"Not the one standing, but the one in the bed is Zabuza Momochi, a former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist till his failed coup d'état of the Mist village. That man's an A-ranked criminal so stay away." Yugito said while still keeping her eyes on him.

"Oh come on sensei, he's asleep in bed what could he possibly do to us." Kossori said right before looking at the black haired girl.

"Besides, the one I really want to get close to is that sexy lady over there." said Kossori

"First of even like this, he could still easily kill a genin, and second…" Everyone in the room was shocked, as a puff of smoke, appeared form Zabuza dispersing a clone Yugito made and sent after him when no one was looking.

"He's awake." Yugito said while Zabuza painfully propped himself on the bed causing the nin with the black hair to rush over to him.

"Looks like you took quite a beating in your last fight." Said Yugito

"You sure are one to talk, trying to kill me while I'm still bedridden." Said an irate Zabuza

"Please, we both know that if I wanted you dead you wouldn't be breathing right now. I just wanted to make a point to my genin." Yugito said with a smile. This earned her a glare from Zabuza.

"Ok I'll give you that ." said Zabuza

Kossori used this chance to go over to the girl, with the long black hair and started flirting the way only a true pervert could.

"Hello there sexy lady, what's your name?" Kossori said while trying to look smooth.

"Um Kossori." said Hayato

"Not now Hayato I'm working here."

"I'm Haku." said the nin with a warm smile. Kossori then whispered something in Haku's ear. No one could hear, but whatever it was it caused Haku to blush.

"I'm flattered but I'm a boy." Haku said in a calm tone and smile. Kossori was silence for a few moments

"What?" was all he could say. Hayato placed a comforting hand on his friends shoulder.

"It's ok man." He said.

"You knew." Accused Kossori

"Hey, I tried to tell you." Hayato said while trying not to laugh. Kossori looked at Haku for a few moments until it looked like he made a decision.

"You know what…. fuck it lets do it." Kossori was about to rush over to Haku till Hinata stopped him.

"Kossori leave her, I mean him, alone, he's not interested." Hinata looked over to Haku. "Are you?" Haku shook his head. Kossori went to the corner to sulk.

"As amusing as that little scene was, would you mind telling me what the hell you're doing in my room." Said an annoyed Zabuza

"I was hoping you could give us some insight on the nin hired by Tazuna" Yugito said, getting down to business.

"Oh certainly, I'd love to help the nin that cost me my paycheck." grunted Zabuza

"Figured as much." Yugito gestured over to the door. "Come on there's no point in staying here any longer." and Team 11 left to go where they'd be staying.

* * *

The room team 11 would be sharing consisted of only a plain pair of bunk beds on opposite walls. "Wow this is a real downgrade form the yacht" said Hinata

"We won't be spending much time here anyway." Yugito said right before she picked a bunk to lie down in.

"Sensei, what was the point of even talking to them if you knew they wouldn't tell us anything useful?" asked Hinata.

"Because I learned everything I needed to learn, just by talking to them." Yugito said with her eyes closed.

"How?"

"From looking at the state Zabuza's in and the speed of the boy with him, I got a pretty good idea of the strength level of the ninja I'll be up against."

"So how strong are they?" asked Hinata.

"Whatever this guy Tazuna hired are top notch easy. I'll have to go all out for this one."

"So then what do you want us to then?" asked Hayato.

"Me and Kossori will be doing reconnaissance. I you and Hinata will see if you can find any incriminating evidence on Gato." said Yugito.

"Did you get all that Haku?" This caused the genin to look at the door and see Haku, standing by the door.

"Hey, you're that chick who said she was a boy!" Yelled Kossori, pointing an accusing finger at Haku

"As I told you before, I'm boy" Haku calmly said.

"Lies! There's no way a guy can be that hot." Haku gave a heavy sigh

"Kossori let it go already." said Hinata, along with rolling her eyes.

"Seriously, so you fell for a trap move on." said Hayato

"No, I refuse to accept it till I look between the legs!" said Kossori

"Would it make you feel better if I gave you proof." Asked Haku, Kossori nodded his head.

"Very well, if you insist" Haku took a few moments to remove his cloths. When he was about to show himself Yugito blocked Kossori's view

"Ok, that's enough!" Yelled Yugito, curious herself Yugito took a quick peak. "Whoa, and yes he's a guy." _"Definitely a guy!"_

Kossori once again went to sulk then all attention was back on Haku.

"So mind telling me why you were spying on us?" Asked Yugito

"With all due respect if my intention was to spy, you wouldn't have known I was here." Said Haku, Yugito nodded her head approvingly "So why are you here?"

"I wish to assist you." Yugito eyes pricked up at this.

"What could you possibly gain from helping us?" she asked

"Assisting you would be the best way to insure Zabuza's safety"

"Continue."

"If I didn't intervene in Zabuza's last battle then he would have died." Haku clutched his hands to his chest. "Zabuza said he will go for a rematch once he recovers, but I fear he may not win this fight. If helping you could insure that Zabuza would avoid such a battle then I'll gladly assist you."

Yugito stared hard at Haku for a few intense moments.

"Well you could start by telling us who we're up against." Haku nodded.

"It was a Konoha team lead by Copy Ninja Kakashi." A look of dread crossed Yugito's face, while Hinata looked stupefied and tried to hide her face.

"Um did we miss something" Asked a confused Hayato. Yugito put her hand over her face and shook her head.

_"Son of a bitch!"_

* * *

The thugs guarding the entrance to Gato's mansion were sitting around drinking sake.

"Those fucking ninja, think there so tuff."

"Yeah especially that bitch with the long hair."

"She was tough enough to send you flying" Said their leader which earned him some laughs.

"Hey, if I wanted to, I could have had her on her knees, like the little slut she is. She just took me by surprise."

"Yeah whatever." Their leader took a swig of sake and looked at his watch. "Well my shift is over I'm out of here."

"Don't have too much fun Akio." said one of the thugs to their leader. Akio just waved them off and left. After a bit of walking, Akio looked over his shoulder and vanished into the night.

After walking for an hour Akio reached Tazuna's house. Silently he creped over to the front door and knocked, after a few moments Tazuna's daughter Tsunami opened the door with a confused look on her face.

"Akio what are you doing here?" She whispered

"Something come up I need to speak to Tazuna."

"Ok, come in quickly." she said and ushered him in.

* * *

A ninja with his face covered by a mask and a Konoha headband covering his left eye slowly awoke. After a bit he realizes he was lying in a bed. A girl with pink hair, a red dress along with a boy in an orange tracksuit, with blond hair sat on his bedside. A few seconds after he opend his eyes, the pink haired girl announced that he was awake, and went to check on him.

"Kakashi sensei thanks goodness you're awake! How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm fine, just a bit of chakra exhaustion." He replied.

"Wow Kakashi sensei, the way you beat Zabuza was awesome!" Shouted the boy.

"Thanks I appreciate it Naruto." Kakashi replied with a smile.

"Just try not to get yourself trapped like that again." Said a black haired boy with a blue, short-sleeved shirt and spiky black hair. Kakashi just gave him a smile.

_"Glad to see that Sasuke's fine." _Kakashi thoughtwhen Tsunami and Akio walked in.

"Father, Akio has something he needs to tell you." Said Tsunami.

"Hey Tazuna who the heck is this guy?" Asked Naruto

"This is Akio, my informant for Gato. It's thanks to him that I found out Gato was after my head. So what brings you here?" Akio looked Tazuna cautiously for a minute.

"Tazuna this is a bit privet, can we talk alone." Aiko said while looking at the three kids with Kakashi.

"Don't worry; these four are the nin I hired. They already saved my life once, so whatever I need to hear they should hear to."

"Ok, I guess they should hear this to anyway." Said Aiko

"Why what's wrong?" asked Tazuna.

"Tazuna Gato's hired some more ninja to come after you." Everyone in the room grew quiet.

"Are you sure." Asked Kakashi

"Positive they were Kumo nin, it was a women with three kids around thirteen."

"Sounds like a genin team with a Jonin sensei." Kakashi said, his mood turning dark.

"Tazuna I'm sorry, but my team and I can no longer do this mission." This earned Kakashi shocked looks from everyone in the room.

"What the hell, we can't just leave them here!" Yelled Naruto.

"I actually agree with the idiot for once, if we leave now Tazuna's done for." Said Sasuke.

"I admire your zeal but we're in over our heads. These ninja will be here in 2 days at the most. I won't be at full strength by then and there's no way you three can handle a Jonin on your own."

"Big deal! We handeled Zabuza easy we can take them down to! " said Naruto

"That's the thing I don't think Zabuza's dead." Everyone is shocked at this news.

"But how can that be Kakashi sensei? You said yourself that the hunter nin killed him?" Asked Sakura.

"You're right, but then I thought about the weapons the hunter nin used. It's very difficult to kill a person with senbons the way he did, but if would we possible to place a person in a death like state. So most likely they were working together." Everyone in the room felt a shiver go down their spine with the realization that Zabuza was still out there.

"But you can't just leave me here!" pleaded Tazuna.

"I'm sorry but there's no way we can handle two Jonin level ninja. At best we can get you and your family safely out of here." Tazuna shock his head.

"You can take my family, but I'm staying."

"Father you can't! Gato will have you killed!" cried Tusumi

"She's right; let them take you out of here. I can look after the bridge while you're gone." Said Akio.

"No, I already ran away from that man once. I won't do it again. Akio I want you to take Tusumi and my grandson out of here."

Naruto was about to make another outburst but was stopped by Akio.

"Wait can't you just send another team down, Tazuna already paid for the mission." Asked Akio.

"I'm sorry, but the problem is that to get another team that could handle this would at least be an A-rank. If Tazuna could afford it he would have paid for one in the first place." Said Kakashi

"Then what if we give you a bonus." Kakashi was silent for a moment

"I'm listening."

"When the bridge is complete just about all the trade in the country will go through it. If we had even a small fee to cross, we'd still bring in millions. What if in exchange for sending in another team, we'd agree that Konoha get's a percentage of the profits."

"How could you say such a thing Akio? Our people are already in poverty, how could you consider taking the little they have!" Shouted Tazuna.

"We have no choice, if we don't find a way to pay for more nin then you'll end up dead and our country is doomed!" Tazuna and Akio were locked in a stare down till they heard a cough from Kakashi.

"Actually Akio has a point. There's no way Konoha would send reinforcements in such a hostile sicuation unless they had something to gain form it. But this idea Akio came up with, would be just the thing to get more reinforcements." Tazuna slumped his head in defeat.

"Alright but I still don't like the idea."

"Don't worry we can make the toll temporary if you like. So what percentage would Konoha get."

"I don't care whatever will make them get here as fast as possible."

"Very well." Kakashi faced his genin team.

"Are you all ok with this, it's going to be a lot more dangerous from here on out." Kakashi asked.

"You bet. Believe it" Said Naruto.

"Hey we took out Zabuza what could be worse." Said Sasuke

"Sure…I don't mind." Sakura said nerously.

"Well it's setteled then, If I send a message tonight it will take a lest a day for reinforcements to arrive so well have to stay low till then."

"Alright!" Naruto jumped onto the table. "Look out ninjas, your about to face Naruto Uzumaki!" This earned him a bonk on the head courtesy of Sakura.

"Naruto why do you always have to such a baka!"


	7. Calm before the storm

The secret hidden in sangaku Ch 7

Arthur's notes:

Want to say a thank you for all the positive reviews, especially Blooded wyngs for reviewing every chapter. It makes me feel great that so many like my story.Sorry it took to long for this update. Since I'm a perfectionist I refused to post it until I thought it was perfect.I posted a link to a picture of Team 11 on my profile.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?" Hinata asked as she and Hayato watched Haku pick the lock to Gato's office.

"Yes, because of his complete domination of the island he's become overconfident, and hasn't put much effort in hiding his operations." With a click, the door was opened, and they made their way into Gato's office. There was a large oak desk with two chairs in front of it, as well as a wardrobe and filing cabinet on either side.

"Hayato is the coast clear?" Hinata asked her teammate, who was serving the role as lookout.

"Yeah you two can go on; I'll tell you if someone's coming." Hinata nodded and headed to a large oak desk in the center of the room.

"Do you see what we're looking for?" Haku asked. Hinata then activated her Byakugan.

"Yes there some files in his desk and in the cabinet. I need your help to look through them." Haku nodded and went to help.

After searching through everything that wasn't nailed down, they managed to find a few files. Before they could search through them Hayato gave the signal that someone was coming. Hinata and Haku left with Hayato before anyone noticed. They headed back to their room until the coat was clear.

"So did you two find anything we could use?" Hayato asked.

"We don't know will have to look through the folders first." Said Hinata.

"You don't have to worry though. I'm sure the information you need is there." Haku said reassuringly. Hinata noticed that Hayato was staring at her. "Something wrong Hayato?" she asked

"Oh, no sorry. It's just that I'm still getting used to your new look." Hinata had to admit she did look very different. Now her hair was black, with her eye now having hazel irises, but the most striking change was her darker skin color.

* * *

Flashback

Yugito was still reeling from the news that they would be up against Konoha nin._"Of all the enemies it had to be Konoha." _

"Um sensei, why are you scared of these Konoha nin?" Hayato asked. Yugito mentally cursed that she let her worry show so she tried to play it off.

"No, I'm not afraid. It's just that…."

"I'm from Konoha." Hinata said bluntly.

"How can you be from Konoha? I remember seeing you when I was little." Asked Hayato, Hinata remained silent.

"Oh come on Hayato, everyone knows that Kumo took a Hyūga during the peace treaty years ago." Kossori said nonchalantly. Hinata flinched, and Yugito looked like she wanted to strangle him.

"Ok, so Kumo receiving a Hyūga was part of the peace treaty, big deal." Said Hayato.

"No, it was more like Kumo decided to take an extra souvenir before they left." Hinata said, her voice dripping with contempt. Hayato looked confused for a few seconds when realization hit him.

"Ooh, I get it. Souvenir, oh, OOH, oh um I-I'm sorry sensei I shouldn't have asked I…"

"It's ok Hayato it was bound to come out eventually." Yugito said while giving Kossori a look that promised pain. "Though I would like to know how Kossori knows something he shouldn't." She said, staring right at him.

Kossori started to get nervous. "Hey let's not lose focus here. Right now, we need to figure out how to handle the Konoha nin." Kossori said in an attempt to focus attention off him.

"You're right, the important thing is to insure that this Konoha team doesn't try and take Hinata back." Said Yugito now switched to commander mode.

"What if I want them to take me back?" Hinata whispered in a voice so low that only Yugito could hear. Yugito was forced to pretend that the comment didn't rip her heart apart.

"Would not a simple genjutsu be enough to hide her eyes?" Haku asked as he made his way into the room, and Yugito mentally cursed again that Haku heard their whole conversation.

"It's not that simple. Kakashi has the Sharingan, he could easily see through any genjutsu we could use." Said Yugito

"Oh, oh, I have something!" Kossori said as he revealed a bag and started rummaging through it till he found a book.

"And how is that going to help?" Yugito asked as Kossori started flipping through the pages.

"You know how, my clan can manipulate light. Well, we developed a way to disguise ourselves by manipulating the light that's reflected or absorbed by the body. The problem is that keeping the technique active takes a lot of concentration so we made a seal that could do it for us." Kossori stopped when he found the page, and gave it to Yugito to look at.

"Wow this looks like it could actually work." Then Yugito looked at Kossori skeptically. "Have you done this before?"

"Nope." Yugito sweat dropped

_"Man I really am picking at straws."_Yugito took a heavy breath_. _"Alright let's give it a shot" So after getting everything they needed Kossori started painting the seal on Hinata's back.

"Kossori are you done yet?" Hinata asked.

"Almost, now you just want it to work on the eyes right?" Kossori asked Yugito.

"Yeah nothing fancy. Just make sure no one can tell she has the Byakugan."

"Aye yah captain!" With the seal done, Kossori placed his hand on the seal, and activated it by putting chakra is the seal annnnnddddddddd….poof.

"Well how do I look?" Hinata asked, everyone just stared at her.

"Kossori what did you do?" A bewildered Yugito asked. Kossori seemed confused. "What, it worked didn't it?"

"Yeah but you were only supposed to change her eyes."

"Wait, what did he do to me?" Hinata asked slightly panicked. Haku made an ice mirror and gave it to Hinata. What she saw was that her normal dark blue hair was now black and her skin was almost as dark as Hayato. "That's it? You made me think you made my skin orange or something."

"Soooooo you like it?" Asked Kossori.

"Yeah looks great." Kossori beamed with pride.

"Good cause until we finish this mission that's how you're going to look." Said Yugito

* * *

Flashback ends

Hinata had to admit even though the changes were minimal she felt like a completely different person. If you didn't know her you'd never guess she had the Byakugan at all.

"Umm Haku, can I ask you something that's been bugging me?" Hayato asked as they were making their way back to the bunker.

"Certainly, what is it?" Hayato seemed to get nervous. "Well have you ever heard of a cabin boy?"

"Sorry, I have not." This got Haku intrigued.

"Well well you see I my uncle once told me that many Navies believe that it's bad luck to bring women aboard. So um, they get boys around, nine or ten to…..take the place of women, and….release, their sexual urges." Hayato said red faced.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand where you're going with this."Haku asked with confusion, while Hayato looked very uncomfortable.

"Ok I'm just going to say it! Haku are you Zabuza's cabin boy!" Hayato yelled red faced. Haku just looked at Hayato for a minute and then put on a fake smile.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe that Zabuza would appreciate me answering that question." Haku said and left. Hayato was about to ask more until Hinata pulled him aside.

"Hayato what were you thinking?" Hinata whispered sharply into Hayato's ear.

"I'm sorry, I was just curious." Hayato said in his defense

"Well the next time just keep it to yourself. Now go over and apologize right now." Hinata said with no room to argue.

"Ok I'll apologize." Hayato went over and apologized and Haku quickly accepted. With that out the way the three began to look through the file.

* * *

All day, Yugito and Kossori had been looking for any indication of where their target or the ninja guarding him were staying. The two were about to move to another area, when Yugito caught movement in the corner of her eye. A closer inspection reviled Kakashi on crunches and a pink haired girl with him.

"Looks like we finally found some of our targets." Yugito said with a pleased tone.

"Great let's get him!" Kossori said and was about to rush in but Yugito stopped him.

"Hold on were not going to attack." Said Yugito, Kossori look disappointed. "Why?" He asked in a whiny voice.

"Because we don't know where the bridge builder is yet. They don't see us yet so will follow them till they lead us to their base and possibly to where Tazuna stays." Kossori nodded in understanding. "Got it and then we kill them!" He said eagerly Yugito just gave Kossori a look.

"No you blood thirsty little monkey, remember the real reason we're here. If we kill them now then we'd have to leave before we've even had a day to find dirt on Gato. Today we're just going to track them to their base and plan for the attack." Kossori looked sad until an Idea came to him.

"Ok what if we just take out Kakashi?" Kossori asked hopefully.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Yugito asked, getting a bit annoyed with Kossori's over eagerness.

"Just hear me out for a second. Kakashi is the biggest threat right." Yugito now was wondering where Kossori was going with this. "Correct, why?" She asked.

"Then shouldn't we take him out now while he's still in crunches, cause you'd have one hell of a fight if he gets back to full strength. Plus, since the girl with him is probably a genin, I'd bet she'll just panic and lead us right to the others anyway. It's a win, win."

Yugito had to admit Kossori had some good points. It would be a pain to have to fight Kakashi full strength, and even form here she could tell the girl was a fresh genin. She probably do what Kossori said anyway.

"Ok will do it, but only get Kakashi and nothing fancy ok?" Kossori eagerly nodded. "Then let's do this."

* * *

Kakashi had just finished going over tree climbing with his students. Because Sakura finished her training early, the two were heading back to Tazuna's house.

"Kakashi sensei when do you think Sasuke-kun and Naruto will finish the tree climbing exercise?" She asked

"Don't worry Sakura I'm sure they'll finish in no…" Kakashi stopped in his tracks. Every fiber in his being telling him one thing, an attack was coming.

"SAKURA RUN NOW!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Sensei what going on?" Sakura asked frightened by Kakashi's sudden outburst.

"THERE'S NO TIME, JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" Kakashi could tell that Sakura was too scared to do anything and the attackers were only seconds away.

_"What am I going to do, there's no way I can fend off an attack like this. If I die it's just a matter of time before they finish off the rest of my team. I'm sorry everyone, I'm sorry that I failed to protect you all."_ Kakashi thought with sadness of once again causing the death of his comrades.

"YOSHI!" A man in a tight fitting green jumpsuit, bowl cut hair, caterpillar eyebrows, and a blinding smile jumped from nowhere, right in front Kakashi.

"MY GOODNESS KAKASHI LOOK AT YOU! I'M ASHAMED THAT MY ETERNAL RIVAL COULD BE BUT IN SUCH A STATE!"A miniature version on this man soon ran up right next to the two.

"GAI SENSEI FORGIVE ME FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO KEEP UP. AS PUNSIHMENT I SHALL DO 500 LEG SQUATES!" The boy said with gusto.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT LEE!" The two embraced in a passionate huge.

"GAI!"

"LEE!"

GAI!"

"LEE!" A girl in a pink sleeveless blouse and dark green pants, with her hear in two buns, along with a boy from the Hyuga clan in a khaki shirt and dark brown shorts came right behind Lee.

"Oh no, they're doing it again." The girl said with weariness.

"Just let them get it out of there system Tenten." The boy said calmly as if he's seen this same scene a hundred times.

"KAKASHI SENSEI WHO THE HELL IS THIS?" Yelled Sakura, this only caused the man to go into a dramatic pose.

"I go by many names: the Leaf's Noble Gentleman, Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey, but you young lady can call me Might Gai!" Gai then gave a thumbs up with a wink, and smile which slightly blinded Sakura.

"Um, Gai since you're here, I'm guessing that means you'll be the reinforcements we sent for?" Kakashi asked finally able to snap out of his daze.

"Correct my eternal rival. You just happened to be lucky enough that we were right in the Hokages office when your message arrived. When I heard that you were in trouble I swore I'd come to your aid or I'd climb to the top of the Kage tower using only my teeth!"

"Kakashi sensei I think now I understand why you wanted me to run." Sakura said still not quit believing the man she was seeing could really exist.

"Yeah Gai can be a bit overwhelming at times." Kakashi said with a nervous laugh. The girl on Gai's team approached Sakura.

"Hello I'm Tenten and this here is Neji." Neji gave a nod to Sakura.

"I'm Sakura. So….are those two always like this?" She asked pointing to Gai and lee. Tenten placed one of her hands on her face.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Sakura why don't you lead Gai's team over to Tazuna's house. Me and Gai need to talk for a bit." Kakashi told Sakura.

"Yes Kakashi sensei." And the four genin headed over to where they'd be staying.

"So what's the situation?" Gai asked when the genin were out of ear shot.

"Not good, we have a total of five ninja to deal with, two Jonin rank, one of which is Momochi Zabuza." Gai nodded grimly

"I see no wonder you requested help. Well don't worry now with both of us here there's no way we can lose."

"I'm glad to hear it, and Gai." Gai stopped when he noticed the emotions flowing out of his rival.

"Yes Kakashi." Gai asked with concern.

"Thank you." Gai gave his rival a smile as a silent understanding passed between the two.

"No problem old friend. Now let's get you out of here, you really are a mess." And with Gai's help the two hurried to catch up to the genin. When Kakashi wasn't looking, Gai gave a hard stare directed at the top of a nearby tree and walked off.

* * *

Hidden in a tree Gai just looked at, Yugito with her mouth hanging open, was restraining Kossori form talking or moving.

_"WHAT THE HELL! Now I have to deal with another nin at Kakashi's level. It's like the universe is fucking with me. Now there's no way to do a silent attack now.._

"Kossori we're leaving." Yugito ignored his muffled objections and silently jumped off.

* * *

After spending most of the day searching through the files they found, Hinata Haku and Hayato were waiting at a stream near Gato's compound. It was planned that when Yugito and Kossori finished scouting they would meet up and go over any information they received.

"Wow we went through all these and we still can't find something to pin on him" Hayato said with clear frustration.

"Don't worry we managed to get a list of all his operations." Hinata replied trying to keep the mood positive.

"Hinata's right it's impossible for all of his operations to be legitimate, were sure to find something at one of them." Haku then turned to Hinata.

"Hinata I was wondering if you'd mind helping me gather some herbs tomorrow." Haku asked with a hint of hopefulness.

"Sure I don't mind." Hinata said thinking it be nice to get to know him.

"Thank you I appreciate it." Haku was very happy to hear this. Since he and Zabuza had been on the run for so long he hasn't had a chance to be around kids his age for quite some time. Haku planned to spend as much time with the three as possible before they had to go there separate ways. A minute later, Yugito and Kossori to appeared, with Yugito looking a bit on edge.

"So how did it go sensei?" Hayato asked hoping for good news.

"Well there's good news and bad news." Yugito said regrettably.

"What's the good news?" Asked Hinata.

"The good news is that we figured out where the enemy is." Kossori chirped in.

"And the bad news?" Asked Haku, Yugito then became serious.

"They have reinforcements." Yugito then explained the events they witnessed while they were scouting.

"This is very peculiar. I was sure to make it appear that I killed Zabuza." Said a bewildered Haku, Yugito sat down and thought about what Haku said for a moment and came to a realization.

"No it's not that. Even if they thought Zabuza was still alive there'd be no reason to send a whole new team. They must have figured out about my team." Said Yugito

"Come on sensei, remember all that sneaking around you made us do when we got her. There's no way they could have seen us." Kossori said confidently.

"Exactly, I made sure that the only people who'd see us were directly under Gato. Which means this bridge builder must have a spy in Gato's ranks." Yugito took a moment to process this new information.

"Sensei, maybe if we just tell them that we're not after the bridge builder we won't have to worry about them." Asked Hayato

"NO! You NEVER approach foreign nin in field. You can never be sure of their true motives. For all we know they could actually be working for Gato."

"So then what's our next move?" Asked Hinata

"I'll need to make some adjustments, but for now I want you four to continue your assignments. Thankfully this will give us a few extra days to snoop around without Gato getting suspicious." Yugito then looked at Haku.

"Haku I'm sorry, but it looks like I'll need both you and Zabuza to help me with this one." Haku looked distraught

"I thought you said you could handle this." Asked Hayato.

"When it was just Kakashi yes, but simultaneously fighting two high level Jonin is pushing it, even for me." Yugito seeing Haku's concern went over to him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder

"Don't worry Haku, I'll watch after Zabuza for you." Haku gave a thankful smile, but then realized something.

"I'm thankful, but I cannot picture Zabuza helping you for any reason." Yugito just smiled.

"You let me worry about that part."

* * *

Zabuza was soundly sleeping in his bed, when he sensed someone entering his room, only to find out it was Yugito. Uninterested, he pretended to be asleep.

"I know you're awake." Said Yugito, Zabuza continued to lie there. Irritated Yugito took out a Kunai and threw it at Zabuza forcing him to deflect it with his own.

"Grrr, what do you want now!" Asked the grouchy missing nin.

"Tazuna hired another team of ninja." Zabuza laughed at her.

"How'd Gato handle the news?" The man said with amusement in his voice.

"He was pissed, but I really couldn't give a rat's ass." Zabuza gave her another quick laugh

"Well you have fun with that, it's your problem now." He said about to go back to sleep.

"Actually I came here to recruit your help. And I got a nice deal for you." Zabuza propped himself up and sat on the edge of his bed.

"What's wrong, a big strong Jinchūriki like you can't handle this." Zabuza asked mockingly, his comment surprised Yugito.

"Surprised, don't be, the last Mizukage made it his personal mission to know the identities of the nine of jinchūriki. So knowing the power you have why'd you need my help, two Jonin should be nothing for you." Zabuza made a twisted smile. "Afraid to show your team the monster you really are." Before he even realized what happed Yugito nails extended into sharp claws that through he's shoulder. Instantly Zabuza came and attacked her with a Kunai with his other hand, Yugito simply grabbed and twisted the Kunai out of his hand

"What happen to all your big talk?" Yugito said while immobilizing both of Zabuza's hands.

"I was planning to play nice, but you just had to piss me off." Yugito then pushed her nails all the way through Zabuza's shoulder.

"Now I'm not asking, I'm telling. You are going to help me and my team complete this mission, do I make myself clear?" Zabuza just stared daggers at Yugito while blood dripped from his shoulders.

"You'd actually kill me if I said no, wouldn't you?" Zabuza said venom dripping from his voice.

"I think we both know the answer to that question." Zabuza laughed

"I doubt Haku will appreciate it." Knowing full well how Yugito and her team were relying on him to help with there mission.

"Oh, he won't even hear about this." She said confidently. Zabuza wasn't convinced.

"Give one reason why I shouldn't tell him the minute I see him." Now it was Yugito's turn to give a cocky smile.

"I have 100 million." Zabuza eyes lit up.

"The bounties for the two Jonin Might Gai and Kakashi equals to over 100 million ryō. Until you so rudely interrupted I was planning to let you keep it if you helped use. But sense Haku has been very helpful I'll be willing to overlook your rudeness and still give you the money if you help me out." Even though she sounded genuine Zabuza could tell she was leaving something out.

"What's the catch?" He asked.

"No catch I just want to get this mission over with as soon as possible." Yugito said trying to sound casual, then realization struck Zabuza.

"Ah I get it now, you're afraid they'll find out about the Hyūga. I have to say it was pretty sloppy of you to let her leave the village without even hiding her eyes." Yugito's mood turned deadly.

"Are you in or out? I have better things to do then listen to your verbal abuse." She said while releasing killing intent, which Zabuza just shrugged off.

"Clam down you had me at 100 million. Two more days and I'll be ready." Yugito calmly retrated her nails out of Zabuza's shoulder.

"I'm glad we were able to come to an understanding, and don't worry about the shoulder; I'll have Hayato patch it up for you." After she left, Zabuza lied back in bed.

_"Who'd have thought this job we be so profitable. After this I'll have more than enough for my plan."_ Zabuza then went to sleep and had a lovely dream of butchering all his enemies.

* * *

Hayato could not believe Kossori, actually when he thought about he could, but it still ticked him off. Early that morning Kossori told him that he would need Hayato's help for as he put it "A task that could determine the outcome of our mission." Hayato expected to do some spying even an assassination; he wasn't planning on Kossori to dragging him straight to the red light district.

"Come on Hayato, It's a sure thing." Kossori whined as his friend forcibly dragged him away from one of the area's many massage parlors.

"That's because you were going to pay her." Hayato's said with clear aggravation. "I can't believe that I actually thought you were going to be doing something important!"

"But this is critical to the mission's success." Kossori said in his defense. "How is going to a whore house helpful to the mission!"

"Well, knowing Gato most of the women here are force to be here. We could go in and get testimonies, further proof of Gato's criminal underground activates." Hayato stood there looking stunned.

"Wow that actually makes sense."

"And if I get a little hanky panky on the side, who's complaining" It was at this point that Hayato realized Kossori's argument was complete and utter BS.

"Ok we're leaving"

"But, but.." Before he could finish, the two heard loud shouts nearby. When they went to check it out they found that a pair of Gato's thugs were harassing a couple. When the husband tried to stop the thugs from harassing his wife, in a flash, one of the thugs slashed the man with their sword. With the damage done the thugs walked off laughing. The man's wife tried asking for help, but everyone just ducked their heads and walked by.

Hayato found himself unable to look away_ "Remember your mission Hayato. Going down there would blow your cover so just walk away." _

"So um, why aren't you down there helping them?" Kossori asked, this made Hayato nervous.

"It's not like I don't want to help, but we're already pushing it being in this town if. If go over there odds are it will get to the ninja that we'll be up against." Kossori nodded his head in understanding.

"Oh ok. HEY OVER HERE! THIS GUY CAN HELP YOU!" Instantly, the eyes of everyone on the streets were on a terrified Hayato and smiling Kossori.

"Whelp covers blown. Now get your ass over there." With no choice Hayato nervously approached the family.

"Can I have a look?" Hayato asked the wife, by this point the man was beginning to go pale, and his cloths where stained in blood so the wife allowed Hayato to look at him. Hayato hand started to glow and he placed it over the wound. After a minute or two the wound was gone and color began to return to his face.

"He'll need to rest for bit but he'll be fine." Hayato said to reassure her.

"Th-thank you." The man's wife said timidly and then gasped when she saw the headband on his shoulder.

"You're one of ninja Gato hired. Go away. Leave us alone!" Before Hayato could say anything the women grabbed her husband and left. Hayato feeling hurt just left and went up to were Kossori was waiting.

"I don't get it I just saved his life. Why'd they run away?"

"Remember we're the bad guys here. Bad guys don't get a thank you."

"Well then that was for nothing."

"Not true my friend. You feel better now then if you would have just left, correct?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks man."

"Hey I'm the crazy one, I'm suppose push you out of your comfort zone."

"And I make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"Exactly my good friend." The two gave each other a pat on the shoulder

"So can I get a happy ending massage now?" asked Kossori

"No." Was Hayato's reply and the two headed back to Gato's compund.

_"Well now that was interesting."_ Kakashi thought. He had been watching the two since he came into town just to insure they didn't try anything.

_"I probably shouldn't let them get away, but they saved me the trouble of having to handle that guy." _Kakashi then put his face in the book he was reading. _"Besides I just got to the good part."_

* * *

Early that morning after Hayato and Kossori left, Hinata was waiting for Haku so she could help him gather some herbs. When he arrived Hinata was surprised to see Haku wearing a pink sleeveless Kimono with tomes. What was really shocking was that it looked good on him.

"Hello Hinata are you ready to go." Haku asked holding a small basket, knocking Hinata out of her thought.

"Yes lead the way." As they were walking Hinata couldn't believe how feminine Haku was. No matter how she looked at it everything about him screamed girl. _ "I think I'm starting to see where Hayato and Kossori were coming from."_

"So what herbs do you need?" Hinata asked after they arrived to the forest.

"There this special one that grows in the fields in this area that's very good for healing wounds." Hinata then activated her Byakugan.

"Just tell me how it looks and I'll find it in no time." Haku gave her a warm laugh.

"Don't worry , there's no reason to rush. We were so busy the other day; I figured this would be a nice chance for us to talk." Hinata had to admit that she was hoping to get to Haku. They boy was so sweet it was hard to believe he was a trained ninja.

"Sure, I'd love to." Hinata said right after deactivating her Byakugan. Hinata and Haku switched from talking to gathering herbs although a bit more time talking. Hinata just finished telling Haku about the time her team had to do mole removal.

"Hinata I must say you have quite a team." Haku said with clear amusement.

"Yes, things are never boring with them."

"I must say that Kossori is quite interesting. Do you really think he would have allowed the moles to eat Hayato?" Haku asked

"Honestly I don't know." Hinata said, shaking her head.

"By the way, the way you talk about your sensei, it seems like you've know her for a while. Did you have any other relationship before she became your sensei?" Haku asked, Hinata became anxious at this comment.

"You might say she's my guardian also." Hinata said reluctantly.

"Huh. Now it makes much more sense." Said Haku

"What does?" Hinata asked

"When I heard how you arrived in Kumo I noticed that you weren't mad about the kidnapping, but more so, you were mad at Yugito." Hinata became quiet.

"Oh dear. I apologize if I was prying you don't have to speak if you don't want to." Haku quickly said realizing he might have offended her.

"No, it's ok. It's just…ever since I could remember Yugito took care of me. I always looked up to her. But when I found out how she stole me from my home…." Hinata found herself unable to say anymore. Haku nodded in understanding

"I know how it feels to when your world crumbles around you. I wasn't originally from my village either. I grew up in the country with my mother and father. We lived a peaceful life, until my father found that my mother carried a Kekkei Genkai. The people of my land had grown to fear and hate does who had them, so when he learned this he and the villagers killed my mother and tried to kill me as well. In my panic I used my powers to kill them all and was forced to leave the only home I knew." Hinata eyes lit up in surprise. Haku gave her a reassuring look.

"It's ok. I made peace with this long ago. After that Zabuza found me and not only did he save my life, but he gave me a reason to live; to be his leaving weapon to use as he sees fit." Hinata frowned

"Why would you wish to be with someone who sees you like that?" Haku just smiled

"You don't understand how it feels to be on the streets. It's the loneliest feeling in the world. You feel that everything, everyone and all you ever knew has abandoned or forgotten you. No one wants anything to do with you because they assume you'll want something." Haku paused as he remembered those dark days.

"But the worst part is knowing that your existence is meaningless. You could die in the streets and people will only pause to throw your corpse in the trash. Zabuza offered me a way out of that bleak existence. All I had to do was serve him, and in exchange he gave me a home, strength but most of all now I knew that my life contained meaning." Hinata still didn't seem convinced.

"That makes since….I guess." Hinata said reluctantly.

"It ok if you don't understand why I feel this way for Zabuza. The point I was trying to make is Yugito is as devoted to you as I am to him." Hinata ducked her head down.

"What makes you think that?" Hinata asked not quit believing his statement.

"It's the way she looks at you. It's the look of a loving mother, the same mine used to give to me." Hinata looked distressed.

"I want to believe you, I really do, but every time I think about it….. I can't help but think how could someone say they love me, yet have done something like that."Haku placed a comforting hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"I can see why you're confused. To do such an act and then say you love the person would confuse most, but you have to remember the order of events." Hinata seemed confused by Haku's meaning

"Yugito most likely feel in love with you after she captured you. Your village would have put you in care with a specific ninja family for breeding, and Yugito most likely stepped to save you from that fate"

"I-I never thought of it that way before."

"Sometimes to truly see a situation you need to have the point of view of another." Hinata and Haku shared a smile.

"Thank you Haku." Hinata said with a smile

"No problem what are friends for." This startled both of them for a second. They weren't sure when but somewhere along the line they became friends and they both knew it.

"I guess your right" Hinata said the _awkwardness moments ago already gone._ "But I'm still not sure how to handle this."

"Don't worry you have plenty of time to figure…" He was going to say more when something caught his eyes. When Hinata looked she saw a boy with blonde hair and an orange track suit passed out in the grass. What really caught her attention was the Konoha head band on his forehead. Hinata and Haku cautiously went over.

"Do you know him." Hinata asked.

"Yes, he was there when Zabuza fought Kakashi." Haku said, still giving a intense look at the boy.

"What should we do with him?" Hinata asked, unsure on how to handle this. Haku continued to stare at the boy. He knew what they should do and he prepared himself to do it.

"I guess we should wake him before he catches a cold." Hinata was stunned, she may not have known exactly what to do but she knew that wasn't it. "Do not worry, just follow my lead." Haku then went over gently shook the boy. "Get up you'll catch a cold if you stay like this." Haku said while waking him, the boy slowly opened his eyes.

"Huh, who the heck are you?" Were the first words to come out of his mouth, then he noticed what he thought were two beautiful girls looking down on him.

"Oh sorry" He said to try and counteract his original rudeness. Haku just giggled, while Hinata was still trying to understand what Haku was doing.

"It's ok, I'd be like that to if some random person woke me up. I'm Haku, what's your name?"

"Oh I'm Naruto, and what's your?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Umm my name is…. Susumu." Hinata said remembering how Yugito taught her to never give info you don't need to.

"Wow you both have such pretty names." Naruto said with his hand behind his head.

"Why thank you." Haku said sweetly, when Naruto wasn't looking Hinata gave Haku a look that asked what he was up to.

"So what are you doing out here so early Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"I'm just doing some supper secret ninja training." He said proudly.

"So you're a ninja then?" Haku asked

"You bet and I'm on a top secret mission." Naruto said eagerly

"Really, so what is this top secret mission?" Hinata asked with clear amusement, Naruto lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Me and my team are protecting Tazuna from this guy named Gato." Both Hinata and Haku pretended to be shocked.

"Oh my, that sounds dangerous." Hinata said with mock surprise, which Naruto didn't notice.

"Yeah they're some dangerous ninja around you two should be careful." Haku laughed. "Don't worry Naruto I'm sure we can handle ourselves."

"So what are you two doing out here anyway?"

"Were just gathering some herbs. Would you like to join us?"

"You bet."Naruto said eagerly loving the thought of hanging out with two pretty girls, so the three were in the field gathering herbs.

"So what's it like where you're from Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"It's suuuuuupppppper awesome." Naruto then went on a long tangent about how great his village was.

"I can see why you like it there." Said Hinata.

"And not only that but I'm going to leader of my village. Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage." He said confidently.

"Really how will you do that?" Haku asked with interest.

"By being the strongest ninja in my village."

"Is that why you're your training?" Haku asked

"You bet!"

"So why do you want to be the leader of your village?" Asked Hinata, Naruto smiled

"That's easy so people can finally stop ignoring me and finally give me some respect."Hinata gave him a blank stare. "That's it?"

Naruto face faulted "What do you mean that's it!"

"Well it seems kind of childish to want to be something just to get attention. Do even you know what you'd be doing as Hokage." Naruto was about to make a retort to Hinata's comment but stopped.

"Ha, ha, yeah I never thought that far ahead." Naruto said with clear embarrassment.

"Well then you should defiantly find out what those duties are, then not only can train to get stronger, but practice doing those as well, then it well be even easier for you to be the leader of your village." A big grin was plastered of Naruto face.

"Thanks for the advice, when I become Hokage, I'll be sure to invite you to my village sometime." The three talked for awhile longer until a loud growl came from Naruto's stomach.

"Yeah I better get going I'm staring." Naruto said while holding his stomach.

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll meet again Naruto." Haku said right before he walked off with Hinata. Right before they were about to leave the field Haku stopped.

"Oh, by the way, I'm a boy." Haku casually added before walking off. Hinata had to put her hands over her mouth to stop the fit of laughter that came when she saw the look of horror on Naruto's face.

"Well nice meeting you Naruto." Hinata said right before she went to catch up with Haku, leaving a petrified Naruto.

"You enjoyed messing with him didn't you?" Hinata said to Haku

"I'll admit, it was fun." Haku replied. Hinata decided to use this moment to answer something that was bugging her.

"Haku why were you so friendly with Naruto, isn't he the enemy?"

"I thought it be nice to have some help gathering herbs."

"But shouldn't we have…..killed him" Hinata said with unease.

"There was no reason to, I don't like to kill, so unless I can't avoid it I don't." After this exchange the two walked in silence until they reached the edge of the village.

"Thank you again for helping me Hinata." Haku said with a smile.

"Don't worry it was nice to get outside."

"By the way about what we talked about with you and Yugito." Hinata seemed confused that he was bringing it back up. "What about it?"

"I realized I have no business telling you how you should feel about Yugito, but hear this. Right now you have a lot of anger built up inside. If you don't deal with it will build up until it explodes. If that happens you'll most likely end up doing something you'll regret" Hinata looked away from Haku.

"Before you do anything you have to let all these emotions out, and the best way to do this is to talk to Yugito. Then you'll be able to get control of your feeling and be able to make a proper choice."

"You know you sound just like my friend." Hinata said with play full annoyance.

"Well your friend sounds like they're very smart." The two then parted way's to meet up with their teams

* * *

Yugito was in Zabuza's room watching as Hayato gave him a look over. "Well how does he look?" Yugito asked when Hayato finished.

"He looks about a hundred percent sensei." Hayato said with confidence. Zabuza then picked up his sword and did a few practice swings.

"Good, Hayato get the others so we can go over the plan" With a nod of the head Hayato was off, leaving Yugito and Zabuza alone.

* * *

The next day Tazuna and all the Konoha ninja minus Naruto were heading over to the bridge construction site.

"Hey where's the blonde brat." Tazuna asked Kakashi.

"Hey wore himself out with all his training so I let him sleep in." Kakashi said while reading his book.

"Don't worry my youthful friend, will be more than enough to handle any treat." Gai said overeagerly, causing Tazuna to sweet drop. When they reached the bridge the saw all the workers laying unconscious.

"Hey, what the hell happened?" Tazuna yelled in fear. Suddenly a thick mist covered the entire bridge. Gai and Kakashi tensed up.

"Everyone get ready!" Kakashi ordered and all of them surrounded Tazuna.

"Do you know this Justus?" Gai asked Kakashi.

"Yes this is defiantly Zabuza's hidden mist jutsu, looks like I was right about him being alive." Then a malevolent laughing came for the mist.

"Neji where is he?" Gai asked his student, instantly the veins from his eyes bulged showing he activated his Byakugan. "There two of them right in front of us." He said.

"Well, well, look at this looks like you really did get some back up. I must say the three new brats seen to have a bit more backbone then yours Kakashi" Lee, Neji and Tenten tensed up after hearing Zabuza mention them. Seeing his cover was blown Zabuza and Haku appeared from the mist.

"So Kakashi are you ready for round two?" Zabuza asked Kakashi responded by taking off his head band, reviling his Sharingan.

"Everyone stay with Tazuna, Sasuke and I will handle these two." And he and Sasuke rushed at the two. Right when Sasuke and Kakashi engaged the two nin, a massive wall of blue flames appeared between them and the rest of their group.

"KAKASHI!" Gai yelled through the flame. Kakashi was so surprised that he barely avoided a sword slash from Zabuza.

"Don't worry about us! Just get ready, the other team will make their move soon!" Kakashi yelled, when he glanced to see how Sasuke was doing he saw him trapped in a Dome of ice mirrors. Their situation was quickly deteriorating. An unknown enemy already managed to separate them, and they still didn't know their abilities. But he couldn't think about that now, now he had to focus on his fight and hope everyone else could finish theirs.


End file.
